And her name was Cynthia
by Hades'Queen
Summary: PLEASE READ! McGonagall can control the children of her house, but can't control her OWN child? What's going on there? PLEASE RR! Severus falls in love in later chapters.
1. And her name was Cynthia

Disclamaire: It's simple, everything you recognize is clearly not mine.  
  
A/N: So this is the first time I have ever written anything like this. It will be a minis series named 'McG'. This it the first part. Please Review! I mean It doesn't take too much time to say at least THREE WORDS.  
  
Summary: McGonegall can control the children in her house, but can't control her OWN child? What's going on there? Set before Potter got to Hogwarts. Seven years before. Slightly silly.  
  
And her name was Cynthia  
  
"CYNTHIA!" Cynthia stopped runing through the hall and stopped. An Uh-oh- I'm-in-trouble look came over her face. The little eleven year old slowly turned around and looked up at Madame Maxim who was walking over to her. She was red in the face. In the begining of the year Madam Maxim was huge. Now she looked like she had lost a hundred pounds. She wasn't huge anymore. But still she was an impressive hieght and build.  
  
Madame Maxim walked over and stopped right in front of her. Cynthia looked up and tried to give her, her best You-know-I-did-it-but-i'm-so-cute-how- could-you-possibly-yell-at-me smile. Her long black hair was tied in two loose pig tails. They had become loose from all the jumping and running that she had been doing. She had been runing from Madam Maxim for at least ten minutes. She had to jump down stairs, run down halls, do hairpin turns. She had to make her way through crowds of students, jump over bookbags on the floor, duck from floating objects and stop as best she could before ruining into a dead end.  
  
Now she stood in front of Madame Maxim who was still strugling to breath and clutching her heart. Her face was putrple and her eyes glinted with anger and exhaustion. Cynthia bit her lip and looked around. There where a couple of sixth and fourth years in the hallway. They where all currently looking at their Headmistress and at little Cynthia in curiosity. They wondered what the little Brittish girl had done this time to get the Headmistress so angry.  
  
"Cynthia," Madame Maxim said when she found her voice. She paused and tried to take in air. She pointed a finger at her face. "You'v'... you'v' gone.... gone too fart.... 'dis time," she said as best she could while struggling with air. Cynthia thought about what she did and wondered what kind of punishment she would get this time. In her opinion she had done nothing wrong.  
  
She had been sitting in the lunch hall when one of the girl had insulted her. She had stood up, grabbed a handful of mush that they liked to call 'mashed potatoes' which really actually looked and smelled like old useless cookie dough. Well anyway she had picked up a handful of mashed potatoes and threw it at the girl. The girl however had ducked and it hit the gril behind her. That girl than stood up and threw it at her. She had ducked and it had hit the second year girl behind her. That girl however took a swing at Cynthia and Cynthia had ducked and than tackled the older girl to the floor. Pretty soon she was rolling on the floor with the second year girl while the rest of the hall began to have food fight.  
  
The second year girl could only tug at Cynthia's hair while Cynthia tried the best she could to hit her in the face. She did hit her a coupled times in the face. Other times the girl had moved her head out of the way and her fist came in contact with the hard flagstone floor. She was soon pulled off the older girl by a teacher, whom she accidentally socked in the groin. The male teacher had imediately let go of her and fell to the floor, curled up and holding himself. She had looked down at her charms teacher and covered her mouth in surprise.  
  
Than a seventh year came over and grabbed her. Out of reflex she socked the boy in the stomach. Once she realized the other blunder she did she took off runing. After a couple of seconds she realized that the Headmistress was runing after her, yelling her name and shaking one of her big fists in the air.  
  
"It wasn't my fault," she said inocently while shruggning her shoulders.  
  
"Oh no," Madam Maxim breathed out shaking her finger. She still could not catch her breath. She straightened up a little bit as if to add effect to what she was baout to say. "You are.... You are hearby..... Expelled from this...... Acandemy," she said. Cynthia's mouth fell open as she looked at her Headmistress.  
  
"But.... But.... My mum is going to kill me! Please Madame Maxim. It isn't my fault!" Cynthia begged. Madame Maxim shook her head.  
  
"None of 'dat. We hav' given you too many chances and you don' seem to learn," Madadme Maxim said finally being able to speak. "Look at me! I hav' more white hair 'den ever. Ever since you hav' arri'ed her' I hav' not relaxed, not once! I can not, no more."  
  
"BUT I've made you lose weight! You look soo much better like this!" Cynthia said and the headmistress took in a look of indignation.  
  
"Go an' pack you'r Tings!" she shrieked angrily. Cynthia looked down and stomped down the hall.  
  
"FAT toad! Needs to learn how to Speak proper english! NOT even bothering to hear my story!" Cynthia muttered to herself as she walked to her dorm. She packed up her things and knew that Madam Maxim was probaly owling her mother at the moment. She shrunk her trunk and stuck it into her pocket. She walked out of the dorm and took Madame Maxim's office. When she got there Madam Maxim was pointing at the fire.  
  
"Dumbledore's office!" she said with her accent. Cynthia grabbed some Floo powder and stepped into the fire place.  
  
"Dumbledore's Office!" She said loudly and clearly. When she stepped out of the fire place she dusted herself off and looked around the office. The only person in there at the moment was Dumbledore. She smiled and walked over to him. She loved Professor Dumbledore. She had always thought him to be such a nice old man. He looked up at her and smiled. He stood up and she walked over to him. He opened his arms and she walked straight into them.  
  
"Cynthia! What are you doing here?" he asked as he hugged her. At that moment the door swung open. Cynthia pulled away stratled and looked at the person who had walked in. When she saw it was a male she sighed in relief. She was happy it wasn't her mother. She looked at the teacher who had just walked in and was looking between her and the old Professor. He had shoulder length black hair. A hooked nose poking out from a pale face. His onix eyes surveying her, he thought she looked like a pretty little girl.  
  
"Severus," said Dumbledore. The man named Severus turned to the Professor. "This is Cynthia, she is McGonegalls eleven year old daughter." The hooked nose professor raised an eyebrow as a look of disbeliefe or possibly surprise came over his face. "Cynthia this is Professor Severu Snape. He's been teaching Potions for the past two years," Dunbledore sais turning to the little girl. She noded. "Cynthia what are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Ummm.... I was expelled from Beauxbaton," she responded turning pink in the face and looking down at the floor. Severus couldn't stop staring. EXPELLED. Severus had had a good image of what McGonegalls daughter would be like and it was nothing like this. He guessed she would be a goody-two- shoes. NOT a little girl that would get EXPELLED at the end of her FIRST year.  
  
"Expelled, but my dear how did this-" before he could finish the door of the office burst open and in stepped a livid Professor McGonegall. She was so angry that her lips had dissapeared from pressing so hard. Her eyes where wild and on fire with anger.  
  
"EXPELLED!" She shrieked causing the windows and Snape to shudder. Dumbledore flinched and the little girl imediately hid behind Dumbledore. "You are ONLY in your FIRST YEAR. EXAPLAIN HOW THIS HAPPENED!"  
  
"It wasn't my fault. It was that horrid Mildrid," she said in a small voice that was however somehow audible. "She insulted me, I through mashed potatoes at her she ducked and a food fight started. Somehow a second year took a swing at me and next thing you know I'm on the floor with her, fighting. Than a teacher pulled us apart and I accidentally hit him in his unmentionables and than I accidentilly hit a seventh year in his stomach. And that's pretty much it, but It wasn't my fault. Madam Maxim just doesn't like me."  
  
"WHY DIDN't YOU JUST RESTRAIN YOURSELF FROM THROWING FOOD at Her?" McGonegal barked walking over causing the girl to further hide behind Dumbledore. Severus merely looked at his old professor. He had never seen her this angry before.  
  
"Minerva," Dumbledore said gently causing the transfiguration's teacher's head to snap and look up at him. The anger trying to subside as she looked at him. "Perhaps you should not be too hard on the girl."  
  
"Albus, If I needed help on how to handle MY CHILD I would ask you, but I'm not," she snapped at him causing him to flinch. Severus couldn't believe that this was her reaction. "And as for you," she snapped turning to the child. "Your father is probably very ashamed of you!" she scolded looking at the little girl who was holding Albus and looking at her mother. She looked at the floor in shame. She could feel her eyes begin to water.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said through a tight throat. "It's just so hard without him here anymore," she cried. And with that McGonegall's visage melted. She got on her knees and outstretched her arms to her daughter. The little girl looked up and came out from behind Dumbledore. She walked over to her mother and huged her. Crying into her shoulder. McGonegall held onto the little girl.  
  
"It's okay, we'll just put you into another school. It's okay," McGonegall said gently, rubbing her daughters back. The little girl took her head out from her mother's shoulder and rested it on her shoulder. She looked at Snape and she smiled wickedly at him. His mouth practically dropped open. He could not believe that she was acting! She as faking it! She wasn't really crying! But it looked so believable! The Wicked little NYMPH!  
  
McGonegall let go and the girl changed her face to one of sorow and as she looked at her mother she sniffled. Snape looked at her schocked again. She was so good at changing her expression. She now looked like she was filled with sorrow, but slightly calm. "I'll just have to enroll you in Durmstrang- "  
  
"I don't want to go to Durmstrang! I want to come here!" the little girl whined.  
  
"NO," McGonegall said sternly. "You are going to Durmstrang and that is that! Understood! And you are not to get EXPELLED or put a single toe out of line. Understood!" The little girl noded and sniffled.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Ms. McGonegall! Your constantly getting yourself into these strange problems! How could you possibly get bitten by a Weretiger! Those things never attack people. We didn't even know if they even actually existed until NOW!" Karkaroff bellowed. He was giving her all these dirty looks like as if she was dirt, the scum of the earth. She would even go as far as saying that he was probably an ex Death Eater. Of course he was, but she did not know that.  
  
Cynthia rolled her eyes. She didn't care what happened to her at this point. It's not like she had ever wanted to attend this school anyway. So what she had snuck out on friday night to go clubbing. So what she got so buzzed that she woke up in a forest somewhere in India, she really didn't care. If she was expelled she would believe it would all be for the best. As long as her mother didn't blow her lid off she was fine.  
  
Cynthia looked at her hair distractedly. When she had walked into Karkaroffs office she had looked herself in the miror. She put her face right up against the miror and she could see that her eyes where now silver. Silver! They where actually Silver! NOT gray, SILVER! Well actually the light had to shine on them a certain way for them to look silver or she had to be feeling anger very strongly. If not she still seemed to have her black eyes. Not only that set her appart, but her hair now had red higlights, which she had once read happened to their hair. Her teeth where abnormally larger and sharper and her nails where as well. Not only that but she notcied that she was walking with more grace and elegance than before. On top of that she was much more stronger than before.  
  
"Cynthia look at me when I'm talking to you!" Karkaroff bellowed. She turned to look at him. "Did you know that Weretigers are more agressive in their human form than when they actually are in their animal form? That's worser than Werewolves. Werewolves are only agrresive once a moth. You are aggresive every day of the month except for on the day of the full moon! You are hearby expelled from Durmstrang. I cannot risk the lives of other children with having you here!"  
  
Cynthia looked at him and rose to her full hieght. She now stood at six feet, of course now she was seventeen and old enough to be that height. It was not because she was a weretiger, but because her father had been a tall man and therfore she got it from him. She looked Karkaroff straight in the eyes and shot a look of utter digust at him. She than turned on her heel and walked out of his office. She walked to her dorm and packed all of her things into the trunk. She than shrunk it and stuck it into her pocket. She walked off of Durmstrang and Apparated to just outside of Hogwarts.  
  
It was the middle of april and it was raining very hard. She walked up to the castle. She entered the castle and began to walk through it. She soon stopped when she was spotted and stopped by a teacher. As she looked into the face of this teacher she realized that she had met him when she was in her first year. He looked at her and by the looks of it didn't recognize her. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked. She looked him in the eyea and wondered what she should say.  
  
"I'm looking for my mother, have you seen her?" she asked. He stared at her and than he seemed to remembering who she was. He than stared at her.  
  
"Six years is a long time isn't it?" he asked as he looked at her. Her hair had red highlitghts, she was tall, beautiful even if she was soaked, looked depressed and seemed to have very sharp teeth. In the dim light he could see her eyes a dark color. She took out her wand and dried herself off. Her hair imediately became wavy and bouncy. It still reached the small of her back and the front strands framed her face. "Your mother is with Professor Dumbledore in his office." He responded and than he stopped. "What are you doing her?" he asked stressing the 'are'.  
  
"I was expelled from Durmstrang," she responded curtly. "Apparantly Karkaroffe has a thing against," she stopped herself as she looked at him. She considered what her mother had once told her about him coming from a pure blood family and being the Slytherin Head of House and decided not to say why she was expelled. "Girls like me." He looked at her and noded. "Umm... actually could you just give her a note from me?" she asked thinking it better not to tell her mother. She conjuered up a piece of parchment and a pen. She thought it would be faster if she used a pen rather instead of a quill and ink bottle. She walked over to the wall and scribbled a quick note.  
  
Dear Mother,  
  
I'm very sorry that I was expelled from Durmstrang. I feel so ashamed that I can't bear to face you. Especially since a Dark Curse has fallen on me from my last blunder. I do not think I can face you. I just want to let you know that I love you and that I will be just fine. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. You have raised me right and I'm a young lady of age that knows how to make it through the right way in this world.  
  
With love from your darling daughter,  
  
Cynthia McGonegall.  
  
She folded the letter and gave it to him. "Can you please give this to her?" she asked. He looked at her and noded. He took the note in his hand and stared at her.  
  
"What are you planing on doing?" he asked. She looked at him and thought. She took in a deep breath.  
  
"Please," she said. "Just make sure that she gets it and please tell her that when you saw me I was perfectly fine and that nothing will happen to me." He looked at her seriously and noded. She turned and walked swiftly out of the castle. He turned on his heel and walked in the other direction going to the Headmasters office. He muttered the password, and tried to hurry to his door. When he got to the door he knocked on the door and opened it. When he walked in he could see McGonegall sitting in her seat clutching a letter and looking livid like he had seen her six years ago.  
  
McGonegall turned to look at him and scowled. He walked over and held out the note to her. She looked at him and as she did a loud clap of thunder was heard outside. Her face seemed to take in a look that said 'what's happened' for the potions master looked grave as he handed her the note. When she took it he stepped back to where he stood in a safe place. Far from her. She opened the letter and as she read through it her face took in a look of horor. Her hands shook. She was soon crying out, her cries drowned out by the loud thunder outside.  
  
Dumbledore had moved to try and comfert her. Severus tried to tell her what Cynthia had said, but she seemed to block him out. All she could do was cry. Severus than wondered. McGonegall could tame every child that set foot at Hogwarts, except for one. And her name was Cynthia.  
  
The End. (for now. Look out for the sequel: 'The magic in silver orbs') 


	2. The Magic in Silver Orbs

The Magic in Silver Orbs  
  
Cynthia walked into the room where her mother was sleeping, it was around seven thirty in the evening. Professor Dumbledore had owled her in the morning, telling her that she must go to St. Mungos to check on her mother who was not doing well. Apparently over the summer there was another battle and McGonagall had been present in the battle. She had been seriously injured by Lucius Malfoy, whom they had already gotten out of Azkaban. So hence she was here in St. Mungos looking at her mother who she hadn't seen in about six or seven years.  
  
She walked over to her mothers side and looked down on her. Her hair was loose and she was sleeping so peacefully. Her breathing was slightly labored, which made her seem so fragile. Her mother had more gray hairs than she remembered her having. She reached down and gently pushed a silky lock of black hair out of her mothers face. She stared at her mother and realized that she had truly missed her over the past couple of years.  
  
At that moment her sharp sense of hearing heard footsteps in the hallway. They where coming closer. She could hear three different sets of footsteps walking toward the door. She turned to look at the door and saw three figures step through. Two of which she knew, one she did not. One of them was Dumbledore, the other was Snape and the last that she did not know seemed to be Snapes age. His hair was brown and his eyes looked golden. His face was young, bu it seemed jaded and weary. She soon noticed that they had all stopped dead and where staring at her.  
  
You don't come across someone with long black hair with red highlights in it everyday. Remus stared at the stranger and wondered who she was. In the air he could smell a strange and yet slightly familiar scent. He did not know what it was, but he knew whom it came from. The stranger in the room had a strange aura too. It was not only reading like a human, but an animal as well. Yet he knew that she was not a werewolf because he knew the scent of a werewolf well enough to recognize. His sences where more sharper since the full moon was merely three days away. He could feel the moon's prescence in the sky. It sharpened his sences considerably.  
  
"I'm so glad you came," Dumbledore said walking over to her. She looked down at her mother and looked at Dumbledore. She gave him a hug as he extended his arms and held onto her.  
  
"Did you doubt I would?" she asked.  
  
"Not for a second," he responded as he held her at arms length. He surveyed her with his eyes. "You have changed so much, you're not the little girl I knew anymore." He said smiling at her. She smiled back at him wearily.  
  
"Yes the little girl died and the woman inside me woke up," she said looking at him in his sparkling blue eyes. He looked into her black eyes. He stared at them intently and searchingly. They flashed silver for a couple of seconds before being replaced with their usual black color. He stared at her in a thoughtful manner. He wondered what it was that had caused her eyes to turn silver. Than he thought back to years ago when Severus had given McGonagall the note from Cynthia. It had said that she had fallen under a dark curse. He wondered what it was that had changed her.  
  
"Well I do hope that the little girl didn't completely leave. I hope there's still parts of her in you," he said as he let her go. She looked into his eyes and couldn't think of anything to say. She wanted to tell him that there where parts of her old self still there, but she wasn't completely sure if that was true. She wasn't completely sure of who she was anymore. She didn't know if there was any mischief left in her. She knew that she was no longer innocent, she knew that she was no longer happy, she knew that she was not so easy to get along with anymore.  
  
It was true, Weretigers did become more aggressive. Over the years many people had caught that side of her. That's why it had been so hard to have friends. And over the years the world she lived in had lost the magic and charms that it use to have. The veil that had made the world so wonderful to her had been removed when she had turned sixteen. She had seen what the world was truly like. She knew at that age that it was a black whole of nothingness dragging in anyone and everyone into the shadowy depts of hell. Damning the world to a pityful existence.  
  
After she turned sixteen she became cold and detached. She wanted to be alone. She had been hurt by people that she had thought of as her friends. She thought she was better off alone than with people. You may be lonley with no on there for you, but at least you won't get hurt when you are alone. She came to learn, after the second time that she got hurt, that it was better to be alone.  
  
The second time she had gotten hurt had been much worse than the first. It was the beginging of her seventh year when she had fallen in love with someone. Halfway through the year he had convinced her to have sexual intercourse with him and since she believed that he loved her and she loved him she gave in. (NEVER DO THIS! YES YOU! DON"T EVER DO SOMETHING YOU ARE NOT READY FOR! IT'S IMMORAL! WAIT TILL YOU GET MARRIED!) The very next day he dumped her. She had been so hurt when she found out that she had given something that she prized so much to someone undeserving of it. In fact he was the reason why she had gone to the club that night. The reason she woke up in a forest somewhere in India with a bite mark on her shoulder the size of a hand on it.  
  
After so much, how could someone be the same? After many important losses how could she ever be the same little girl she had once been? There was not enough optimism or spirit left in her for that. In order for that to happen she would have to block out every little bad things that she had ever lived and saw. And that was not exactly the easiest thing to do. Although if you could forget what you lived through that would be a damn good defence machamism, wouldn't it?  
  
"Cynthia," Dumbledore said. She snapped out of her reverie and focused her eyes on the figure before her. Dumbledore was staring intently at her. "This," he said motioning to the man she did not know, "Is Remus Lupin." The man outstreched his hands staring at her in a contemplative way. She took in a deep breath and cought his scent in the air. She shook his hand firmly. She could tell by his scent that he wasn't completely human. She looked deep into his eyes and she could see golden specks in his eyes. She than grinned as she realized why he did not smell human. He was a lyncanthrope as well. "And this is Severus Snape, you met him when you where eleven," Dumbledore said motioning to the man wearing all black. She turned to look at Snape and shook his hand in a more loose handshake.  
  
"Yes I remember you, you have not changed a bit," she said as she locked eyes with Snape. He looked into her eyes and they suddenly became silver. He stared into her eyes, he was completely transfixed by their color. He had never seen eyes like her's before. He felt as if he was looking into a pensieve, except for this was much more magestic and gleamed like nothing else. They looked like pools of mercury that he could not tear his eyes away from. He was so entranzed by her eyes that he could not think of a thing to say. For once in his life he felt as if her eyes where boaring through his, breaking down the beariers and looking into the windows of his soul. For the first time in his life he knew how other people felt like when he looked at them.  
  
After a while longer the silver in her eyes dissapeared and he was looking into black coal eyes. "You haven't either," he responded finallly. She smirked at him and slowly turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"What are you doing here, Professor?" she asked.  
  
"We came to make sure that no one will come during the night and hurt Minerva. I'm almost sure that Lucius will be sent to finish her. I have reason to believe that he was sent to kill her. He wants her out of the way. Therefore in her weakened state it would be easy for him to sneak in here and do away with her. I want one of them to protect her," Dumbledore responded.  
  
"You should just let me handle this than. That way you do not have to bother yourself," she responded.  
  
"I would rather not leave you alone with a murderer," he responded. She smiled.  
  
"I can take care of myself, you know," she said gently.  
  
"I know that, but I'd rather not leave you alone," he responded. He than turned to the two men in the room. "I cannot stay I have other matters to attend to. Which one of you will stay?"  
  
"I do not think that I should stay tonight, for personal reasons," he said. When she turned to look at him he cast his eyes to the floor and turned pink. Oh yeah he's definately a werewolf, she thought to herself. She than turned to Severus. It seemed like he had no other choice than to stay.  
  
"I guess I will," he said not looking at her, but directly at the professor. He noded.  
  
"Come along than Remus, we shall be going than. If Minerva wakes up please tell her that I visited," Dumbledore said as he walked over to Cynthia. He placed a kiss on her forehead before walking out. He was slowly followed by Remus, who told Cynthia he was pleased to meet her. She wondered if he knew that she was McGonagall's daughter. She then turned her eyes to the only other concious person in the room.  
  
"How have you been all these years?" she asked. He turned his gaze to her and looked into her dark gaze. He wondered what where he motives for asking. Was she just simply curious? Or did she wish to gain something out of it? Than again there was nothing else to do and that would be sufficient enough reason to be asking.  
  
"I've been all right, I guess. You?" he asked looking at her.  
  
"I guess I can say the same thing," she responded. "You know we should probably sit. We will be here a long time and I don't think you would like to be standing the whole night." He noded and conjured up a chair. She merely turned away and walked over to her mothers side. From there she pulled out the wand and she made the chair in the corner of the room float to where she was standing. She than sat down at her mothers bedside. "Is there any chance at all that she will wake anytime soon?" she asked.  
  
"I think not," he responded. He looked across the room where she was sitting.  
  
"You should come sit closer. I do not like talking to people when they are all the way on the other side of the room," she said. He stared at her and wondered if she was demanding or actually asking that he move closer. He, however, did as he was told and moved the seat to the other side of McGonagall. "Please tell me of this battle that my mother participated in."  
  
"Well it happened yesterday. This year all Muggle born students where kept watch of by teachers and other order memebers," he paused wondering if she knew of the Order.  
  
"Continue. My mother explained to me what the Order was when I was a girl and Dumbledore owled me last year asking me to join," she said with a wave of her hand. She seemed to be disregarding his unasked question. He was now looking at her with a questioning look that asked, why didn't you? "I didn't join because my mother would not have liked me to join. On top of that I was not yet ready to face my mother." He noded.  
  
"Well the child your mother was watching over, his house was attacked by Lucius Malfoy and Goyle, both Death Eaters. Minerva was able to bring down Goyle, but as she did Lucius attacked her from behind. Tonks, one of our order members and an auror arrived at the scene and battled with Malfoy. She says she found him standing over your mother when she arrived," he answered. "Soon it became this big battle leaving three injured. One Death Eater and two oder members. Luckily nothing happened to the defenseless muggles."  
  
"Well lucky for both my mother and I that this Tonks arrived, isn't it?" she asked. He merely noded. Cynthia sat back in her chair and looked at her mother. Severus watched her intently and soon saw the Silver color return to her eyes. He wondered how her eyes could possibly do that. He was once again entranzed by her. She was looking over her mother protectively and she seemed to be irked. As if the thought of her mother risking her life bothered her. He found it endearing to see this. This would be as muggle's say a 'kodack-moment'. "Who where the other two injured?" she asked suddenly looking up at him.  
  
He stared into her silver eyes and for a couple of seconds he forgot that she had asked him a question. He did not know why, but her eyes seemed to draw him in. He could not look away. He tried to tear his gaze away from her, but found that he could not. They truly where a magic of their own. "Goyle and Tonks. You see she is somewhta of a cluts," he responded not looking away from her eyes for a second. He wouldn't even dare to blink for fear of missing even a second of her beautiful eyes. "May I ask you something?"  
  
"You just did," she responded with a smile. "Yes you may ask, but I'm not nescesarily going to answer."  
  
"Fair enough," he said. "Why do you're eyes become silver?" She looked at him and blinked. Her eyes returned to the black color. She wondered how to answer his question. Should she beat around the bush, lie or simply tell him the truth.  
  
"I guess for now I'll just tell you it's the effect of an ancient dark curse," she responded. He noded adn thought it a fair enough answer. He hadn't expected her to actually tell him much, since he didn't know her all that well.  
  
"So how old are you now?" he asked. She smiled and raised a brow.  
  
"That's a question you never ask a woman," she said lightly. "I'm twenty- three." He looked at her. She didn't look older than the last time he saw her and the last time he saw her she was seventeen. She was aging extremely well for she still looked like a seventeen year old. Of course the only thing that made her look older was her eyes. They looked old and wise. Like she had lived through much more than it seemed. As if an ancient soul where trapped in the body of a seventeen year old. Her long black hair with red highlights only made him more curious to find out what curse she'd been hit with. Even more he wondered what her black hair would feel like. It looked so silky.  
  
He shook his head. He did not like where his thoughts where wondering off to. He wondered what was happening and why he found himself so interested in her. Maybe it was her eyes. There was something strange about her eyes. What kind of magic does she have in those silver obs of hers? He asked himself hoping that he would someday find the answer.  
  
TBC 


	3. The Snake and Tigers Revelations

The Snake and Tigers Revelations  
  
"Who is your favorite Shakespearean character?" Cynthia asked. For the past couple hours they had been talking about anything and everything. At first it was about the war, than the subject became Hogwarts and its students, than it became school subjects, than literature. Soon they had specified literature into categories like books, authors, and plays. They spoke for hours about their favorite book and authors and now here they sat speaking about their favorite Shakespearean character.  
  
"Signior Benedick, from-" he started before a smile broke out into her face and she finished his sentence.  
  
"From the Romantic Comedie 'Much Ado About Nothing'," she said with a smile. He looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Yours?" he asked looking at her intently while raising his right brow. She stood up in a graceful manner. "Lady Disdain!" she said with a grand gesture of her hand and she bowed. She than stood up straight with a smile on her face. He stared at her and he could feel a smile come over his face. He was so fascinated by her. She was a very diverse person. Very serious most of the time, but still friendly. She had a great personality and she was very intelligent. He found her company enjoyable to be in and that was a rare thing for Severus Snape. She looked into his eyes. "None other than Beatrice of course."  
  
"What a coincidence," he said with the smile still in place.  
  
"Well I do believe this is the first time I have ever seen you smile," she said as she looked upon him. He turned his face to look out the window and tried to restore it to it's usual neutral mask. As he looked out the window he realised that it was dark out and drizzling. He wondered how many hours he had spent just merely talking to her. "You know," she said and he returned his attention to her. "You should smiled more often," she continued.  
  
"And why would I do that?" he asked.  
  
"Well for one thing it takes more muslces to frown than to smile," she started as she gracefully sat down again. "And it does make things seem slightly brighter." He once again looked away. "So, we have spent quite a couple of hours talking about anything and everything that there is to talk about. How about you tell me about yourself now?"  
  
"What can I possibly say?" he said lowly as he looked at her. "What of you? I'm sure what you have been doing the past couple of years would be much more interest than my last couple of years."  
  
"Truly there is nothing that has been going on in my life that is of much importance or interst," she responded. "For the past couple of years I have been living as a muggle in London. I live in a very shady neighborhood where you would think that only Goth people live. It is very dodgy, you'd almost go as far as to say that Jack the Ripper past through once or twice in days of old. As for what I was making my living off of was basically runing a bookstore. Like I said, nothing of importance or interest. How about you? I'm sure you're much more interesting."  
  
"What is there to say. I have been teaching for almost fifteen years. For the past five years I have had the 'pleasure' of teaching 'The-Boy-Who- Live' who doesn't seem to be learning anything in my class. This boy who always manages to get himself and his friends in to great danger. And it's all because he is poking around in things that he should not be in," he said. She could catch the bitterness in his tone. She looked at him and thought for a bit.  
  
"Do you not like him, or is it some old grudge that you hold against the boy?" she asked.  
  
"Why do you ask?" he asked looking at her and wondering what McGonagall had told her daughter.  
  
"Well such deep rooted bitterness can't have just been planted a couple of years ago. It must go beyond that," she responded in a nochalant way.  
  
"You know too much for your own sake, do you know that?" Severus said.  
  
"Yes and you will have to learn to live with it. I'm not going away anytime soon and this is just the way I am," she responded as she got up. She looked at the watch on her slender arm and could see that it was midnight. She than turned her gaze to him. "I'm going upstairs to get myself something to drink, would you like something?"  
  
"No thank you," he responded. She noded and walked out of the room. He tried to listen to her footsteps walk away, but the second that he no longer could see her in the hallway, it seemed that she had vanished. He wondered if her steps where so light that he could not hear them. If that was the case he thought her to be stealthy like a cat. He sighed and got up from his chair. He walked around the room wondering how this girl could draw him in so much. Given that he could be even more drawn with a simple flash of silver from her magical eyes.  
  
He paced around the room, feeling that his legs needed a stretch. He paced the room wondering what McGonagall's daughter had that made him long for her company. She had just merely stepped out of the room and he was already craving her return. He wished to speak to her even longer, as long as it was not about his past. Of course she would probably find out about his past at some point. He wondered what she would think when she found out what he once was. What he was pretending to be even now.  
  
At that moment he could here footsteps in the hallway walking toward the room. He wondered if it was her. He thought that it had to be someone else for she had just left a mere couple of seconds ago. But when he saw a hooded figure walk into the room he knew that it was not her. The hooded figure stopped in the doorway when he saw Severus standing there. Severus stared into the slits of the mask where the eyes where supposed to be. He soon saw the color gray and imediately knew who it was.  
  
"Lucius did you have to pick tonight to come!" Severus hissed at him. Lucius Malfoy undid the clasp of his mask and walked over to Severus. Severus met him at the halfway point of the room, which happened to be at the foot of McGonagall's bed.  
  
"Well what other time Severus? Tonight, she is most likely to not wake up and make it an easier job for me to be rid of her," Lucius responded. "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore suspected that you would return to finish your job and forced me to stay and watch over her, you know you should have done a better jod in being discrete," Severus scolded.  
  
"I wasn't exactly planing on having an auror step in on my fun," he snapped at him.  
  
"Yes well, you cannot do it tonight. If you do Professor Dumbledore will be wondering where I was when it happened and I don't need the old goat asking me many questions that can lead to him quesitioning my loyalty," Severus hissed at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Severus, but I will not be punished by the Dark Lord for something that you didn't quite think out," Lucius said. "If you dare try and stop me I will of course report you to the Dark Lord." Severus looked into the cold gray eyes and wondered what the hell he was supposed to do. He could not let McGonagall die and yet he could not risk Lucius mouthing off to the Dark Lord, for if he did the Dark Lord would wonder of his Loyalty. "That's a good boy Severus," Lucius said as a smile came over his face. He turned on his heal, stopped dead and soon was lying on the floor.  
  
Severus didn't see what happened because it had happened quite quickly. He could see Lucius on the floor with a bloody nose and his hands trying to tend it. He guessed that Cynthia had sneaked up on both of them and knocked Lucius out when he turned about. Cynthia looked down at Lucius and proceeded to kick him in the stomach. Severus looked at her and slowly backed away from the scene. He did not wish to catch her anger and violence streak that she was dishing out on Lucius.  
  
She bent down, grabbed Lucius and picked him off the floor by the collar. She soon had him pinned against a wall. Severus wondered how she could possibly pick him up. She couldn't possibly be that strong. There was no way she could. She wasn't even a person with muscles. Her whole body looked soft and feminine. "You ever touch a hair on her head and I will make sure that you are way past hospitalized," She growled out. She than opened the nearby window. "I hope you could reach your wand and apparate before you hit the ground," she said and than she through him out the window.  
  
She turned away from the window, not wanting to see wether Lucius hit the floor or not. When she did not hear anything go SPLAT on the ground bellow she knew he had managed to apparate. She than turned to the other man in the room. "And aren't you the biggest Snake in the world?" she asked as she walked over to him. He could see her eyes glowing, actually GLOWING silver. Her eyes looked like the moon! She walked over to him in a couple of strides and he backed into the wall.  
  
"Cynthia, it's not what you think, let me explain," he said.  
  
"Explain? Esplain what exactly?" she asked as she stood before him. She pinned him to the wall.  
  
"I am a Spy for Dumbledore," he said. She looked at him and the glow in her eyes became vissibly dimmer. "When I was younger I became a Death Eater and before the first war was over and the Dark Lord fell I became a spy for Professor Dumbledore. Now I am once again being Professor Dumbledore's spy. I find out what the Dark Lord is planing and I tell the Order Members."  
  
"What was all that about than?" she asked still having him pinned against the wall. He could feel a pain in his shoulder and wondered if she was putting enough preasure in his shoulder to leave a bruise. Than he wondered how she could possibly be so strong.  
  
"Well if I do not pretend that I am on the Dark Lords side to the Death Eaters than I will be discovered," he responded. The glow in her eyes went away, but they where still silver.  
  
"Why should I believe you?" she asked.  
  
"There is no evidence that I can present to you at the present moment, you just must trust me," he responded gently. She looked into his eyes. She did not know wether to believe him or not. She sighed and let go of him. She walked over to her seat and sat down. She didn't know why, but something was telling her he was telling her the truth. Perhaps it was simply the reason that she could not believe he was a Death Eater. Part of it was because Dumbledore trusted him. Another part of it was because she figured that a great guy like him couldn't possibly have bad intentions.  
  
"Now it's my turn to ask a couple of questions," he said as he sat across from her. She turned to look at him. "What are you? There is something about your eyes that tells me that you are not a normal witch. You are much to wise for your age."  
  
"You are not ready to know what it is that I am," she responded. "Humans have a tendency to fear what they don't uderstand, what they don't know about. And that fear turns into hate.The second the words slip out of my mouth you will think me a filthy animal. You will fear me and your fear will turn into hate. And when your fear turns to hate, I shall act the way you will expect me to act because I will be angry at your prejudice beliefes."  
  
"How do you know what the outcome will be?" he asked defyingly.  
  
"Because it has happend before and it will happen again. Why do you think Karkaroff expelled me in my seventh year? He feared me and he thought me a blood hungry beast. He completely forgot that I was in fact human, with human feelings. Human values and morals. And even beast have hearts. Even beast can be said to have human qualities. They too bleed, they suffer, they love. Whoever said that animals where not capable of love was the real animal."  
  
"I assure you that I will not do what you predict I shall," he said. He indeed wondered if there was truth in his words. He figured that she was a werewolf from the way she spoke of her conditions, but he knew that it could not be. As far as he knew werewolves had gold, not silver eyes.  
  
"All right, but I have warned you. If you believe me to be nothing more than a dangerous animal than that is what I shall be with you. A dangerous animal," she responded warningly. He noded in response wondering what he was getting himself into. "I'm a weretiger," she responded. He looked at her blankly. "Weretigers weren't thought to exist because they have never attacked anyone before. I was the first weretiger case in over two centuries. Weretigers are very different from werewolves. They are much more bigger and dangerous than werewolves, well that is if they attack, but usually weretigers are very peaceful. They are sort of lazy like cats. They don't attack people and like to be alone.  
  
"A way you can tell if a person is a weretiger is their eyes, teeth, nails, balance and hair. When you are bitten you get red or orange highlights, your teeth grow bigger and sharper and so do your nails. You get a great sence of balance and you could walk around noiselessly like cats. As for your eyes they sometimes get that silver glint in them," she responded. "Although I don't recomend you ever look into the silver eyes of a wertiger. When in their human form the silver eyes can entrance people. If they look long enough into your eyes when they are silver they can be knocked unconsious. In the animal form it is much more dangerous. It is called the Death Trance. If you look into a weretigers eyes when they are in their animal form they can kill you through the trance.  
  
"Also weretigers are more agressive in their human form than in their animal form," she said. He was looking at her in interest. He could not believe that just merely looking into their eyes was dangerous. "There are two things we have in commom with werewolves. One is that the moon affects us and we could feel it in the sky. The second is that our one and only enemy is the Vampire."  
  
"Is that all?" he asked.  
  
"Pretty much," she responded.  
  
"That wasn't that bad now was it? And I don't fear of hate you," he said seriously and sincerely. If anything he was more interested in her now more than ever.  
  
"Well I'm glad that you have more sence than most people."  
  
*****TBC*******  
  
(Please Review! Coments? How was it?) 


	4. Mothers Fright and Happiness

Mothers Fright and Happiness  
  
Cynthia woke herself early the next morning. She looked across at Severus Snape who was already sitting up and looking at her. She smiled at him and rubbed her eyes. She turned her head to look out the window and she could see the sun was just begining to rise. She than turned her attention to the man sitting across the bed from her. "Why do you wake yourself so early? Or did you not sleep well last night?"  
  
"It is very hard to sleep well when you are sitting up in a chair," he responded gently. Than he blinked in the kind of way that was oh-yes-I'm- blinking-this-long-because-I'm-trying-to-conceal-the-fact-that-I'm-rolling- my-eyes kind of way. He than sighed, "Truth be told as of late I can't sleep well because of times like these." She looked at him and noded understanding what he meant.  
  
"Was it better than others?" she asked. He looked at her intently and wondered what he should answer. You see normally he would have said something along the lines of 'Oh yes, because I love trying to sleep while I'm sitting in a hard chair,' but he could not now. He dared not say something so snappish to her, yet he had no idea why that was. He thought of a proper truthful answer.  
  
"In a way I could say that this has been one of my better nights," he responded. She once again merely noded. She wondred wether he was telling the truth or lying through his teeth. Of course he was partly sincere. It had been a productive night and one where he was not tossing I turning in bed. Of course he would actually have needed a bed to toss and turn on. Nevertheless her company seemed to make staying in the blasted hospital much better than having to have stayed alone. "And how did you sleep?" he asked.  
  
"Well enough, I must say last night was one of my better nights," she responded. He noded and thought of her answer. Surely she had better nights than these, he thought to himself. McGonagall turned her head and they both looked at her. She was still alseep.  
  
"Are you ready to face your mother?" he asked turning his attention back to Cynthia. Cynthia stared at her mother a while, seemingly thinking of something or other. Her eyes had a sort of far off look in them. She soon turned to look at Severus.  
  
"I must say that I am nervous. I don't know what she will say, I don't know how she will react to seing me. I just hope that it is something that I can handle. Nothing very dramatic, nothing that makes her cry. I don't think I'd be able to see my mother cry," Cynthia responded looking at him. She looked down at her hands and they where silent for a couple of minutes. You could hear the birds chirping outside and the bright light of the sun begining to filter into the hospital room. She than looked back up at him. "You where there that night that my mother found out I left. How did she take it?"  
  
"Not well to say the least," he responded. "I'm sure you expected that, though. I walked into to Dumbledore's office that night and she was livid with rage. She had the letter from Durmstrang. I know not what the letter said, but I'm sure it was telling her that you had been expelled. I handed her your note and stepped back as far as I could. Reading through the letter she started to tremble with angst. She was soon crying her heart out and yelling out your name. I tried to tell her what you said and calm her, but there was no helping her. She was cosumed by her sorrow."  
  
"Yes, I look back on that now and I regret having done it. All the while I hoped my mother was fine, that she would not care ar think about it alot. Or course she would. I was foolish to hope or wish it otherwise. A mother prizes her child more than anything and when their child dissapears it tears them up. I knew it and yet I left. I guess you could say that I had been young and very foolish to do that," Cynthia said looking down at her hands in shame. She sighed heavily, a sigh full of woe.  
  
"Your mother will understand," Severus said. She looked up at him.  
  
"I know she will, but I can't handle it. I've taken much too long to return to her side," Cynthia responded wearily. Severus than got up.  
  
"I think I must be leaving now," he said. Cynthia noded and stood up. He walked over to her. "I bid you a good day and good luck," he said shaking her hand.  
  
"Thank you, I believe I'll be needing it," she responded as she shook his hand looking directly into his eyes. "You're good company Severus Snape."  
  
"As are you, Cynthia McGonagall," he said with a smile. "I guess I'll be sieng you around than?" he asked.  
  
"You could count on it. I'd very much like to get to know you better," she responded. He smiled at her and turned on his heel walking out of the room, feeling particularly light. As if lifted up by the fact that she wished to see him again. He felt almost happy about her enjoying his company.  
  
Cynthia watched him leave and when he had turn to walk down the corridor she turned around and plopped down next to the bed. She felt so very tired. She turned her attention to her mother whom was lying on the bed and still breathing heavily. She smiled wearily at her mother. She wanted to get it over with already. She wanted her mother to awaken. Unfortunately her mother didn't even stir for a couple of hours.  
  
Her mother finally began to stir sometime early noon. At the moment Cynthia was alseep when her mother began to awaken. She had been so tired that she had closed her eyes for a minute and they didn't open again. McGonagall opened her eyes and looked drowsily about the room. She moaned as she realized that she was in a hospital room. She looked to her left and was startled completely awake at the sight of the sleeping figure in the chair.  
  
She looked at the person and in a instant she recognized who it was and she was in such utter shock to see her. She looked at the young lady sound asleep in the chair and studied her. She looked so different from the last time she had seen her. She stared at her daughter and wondered what in the world happened to her. She wondered what in all that is holy's name had she done to her beautiful hair! Red Highlights! If that wasn't the most insane thing in the world to do!  
  
The girl began to slowly open her eyes. She looked at the figure on the bed and when she noticed the pair of black eyes staring back at her she sat up in the chair, fully awake. "You're awake!" she said in surprise. She ran a hand through her hair in the nervousness that she was suddenly feeling. She looked at her mother and tried to put a neutral look on her face.  
  
"Cynthia?" she asked. She merely noded and her mother smiled wearily and a sudden rush of questions rushed out of her mothers mouth. "How long have you been here? Where have you been all these years? How are you? Are you all right-"  
  
"Mom, slow down," Cynthia said with a smile. She could see her mothers eyes glinting and she could tell that there where tears welling up in her eyes. "I've been here since yesterday in the evening. Professor Dumbledore contacted me and told me that you where here and I had to come and make sure that you would be allright. And I've been fine all these years. I know how to take care of myself, you did a good job raising me. You need not have worried yourself."  
  
"I'm so glad you're back," her mother said, she choked slightly becasue of all the emotions she had cought in her throat. Cynthia smiled at her and hugged her mother. McGonagall wrapped her arms around her daughter and tears of joy slid down her face. This was the first time that she was happy in over seven years. She had never known how much she loved her daughter, never knew the full extent of this motherly love until her child went away. When she did she felt as though a part of her had died. Now that dead part of her was being hit by a thunderbolt, waking it from it's cold slumber. McGongall let go of her and looked at her. "Where you here all night?"  
  
"Yes," she responded. "I wasn't alone, though, Professor Dumbledore asked Severus Snape to stay with-"  
  
"You where with Severus Snape all night?" McGonagall interupted looking alarmed and seemingly frightened.  
  
"Yes is there something wrong with that?" she asked looking at her mother with concern.  
  
"Well no, but I do not like the idea that two of you spent the whole entire night together," McGonagall said. "He is a great wizard and potions master, don't get me wrong, but he isn't the nicest fellow to know."  
  
"Mother, he's a really nice man. I had a great time with him, it was nice to have some company all night long," Cynthia responded. McGonagall looked at her daughter with concern on her face. Cynthia shook her head, "Really mom you have to learn to look past someone's exterior, as tough at it is."  
  
"I don't like the thought of you spending time with him. Promise me that you won't be with him alone anymore," McGonagall asked. Cynthia looked at her mother and wondered why she was requesting this. What was wrong with her spending time with Severus? Was there something that she was missing? Did her mother not trust the spy?  
  
"Sure," Cynthia responded. McGongall looked slightly relieved and lied back down.  
  
~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~  
  
(oooh, why doesn't she like Snape? Will Cynthia keep her promise? Please Review!) 


	5. Blossoming Relationship

Blossoming Relationship  
  
A couple of days had passed since he had last seen her. The full moon was the day before yesterday. There was an Order meeting today in which she would be present. Against her mothers will she was joining the order. Her mother did not like the fact that Cynthia was joining and putting her life in danger, bus since Cynthia was of age she could do as she wished.  
  
He didn't know why, but as of recently she was all that he could think of. Her silky, raven black hair. Her black eyes that would turn silver and become a very dangerous weapon. Her wit, intelligence, tastes, everything about her was so intriguing. The way she walked, the way she talked, the way her hair moved, it was all so graceful and feminine. Her pale creamy skin, her red lips, tven her dangerously sharp teeth and nails where beautiful. He had of course noticed that she had McGonagalls hands. Slender hands with long, bony and elgant fingers and well polished nails. She was just simply perfect.  
  
The whole night was entirely fantasctical, subtracting the part where Lucius had come in and everything after that. The best part of the whole night was when he woke up and saw her sleeping. When she sun began to filter into the room and light on her. The image of her sleeping form and the dawning sun on her pale skin was etched into his brain. He knew the image would not go away and he knew that he didn't want it to go away. It was like watching an Angel sleep. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. He could find no words to do her justice. And so here he stood in front of a canvas, painting her.  
  
One thing that many people did not know of Severus Snape was that he was a very talented artist. It was not something that he did not boast on. He had many other talents along with painting. Many of them very artistic and for him art was something that you do not boast about. Art is much to personal to boast about. Art was a way of expression. You could express your emotions through songs, sonnets, poetry and paintings. And this is what he did. He expressed himself through painting.  
  
He looked at his finished painting. He set his things down and inspected it. If he could not do her justice through words, he knew he would able to do it through the skill of painting. And here he stood looking at a magnificent painting of her. He ran his hand through his raven hair and smiled at the canvas. He stared at the picture, inspecting every little detail about it. He found it to be absolutely perfect. He hadn't exactly expected it to come out quite so nicely. He hadn't actually painted a person in a very long time. The last time he had drawn someone was about seven years ago when he had last seen her. The night that he had last seen her in fact. He had drawn her with a curtain of soaked black hair covering her face and her standing there driping wet. The last time before that was the day that he had met her. He hadn't known why, but when he had seen her he had been hit by inspiration and he had drawn her wearing a white dress, standing outside in a sunny day, smelling the rose from a bush.  
  
Was she prehaps his muse? She was the only person he could recall ever painting. The only person that he thought he simply HAD to draw. He sat down in a chair nearby and looked at his painting. There where so many questions that he had in his head. For instance, why couldn't he get her out of his head? Why was her image inprinted into his minds eye? Why was the sound of her voice still ringing in his ear? Why could he not forget the feel of her hand in his hand? Forget her soft warm touch? What absolutely forced him to paint her all three times? Why was he pondering these questions at the very moment? Why was he looking forward to seing her in the afternoon?  
  
He looked at his watch. There where still eight hours left until the meeting, it was merely noon. The meeting was not until seven in the evening. He cursed himself for waking up so early to paint her. What was he to do to keep himself busy for the next couple of hours? He also wondered why she was plaguing his dreams as of late. Had so infected her? Was she feeling butterflies at the thought of him? Did she rememeber every detail of their converstion?  
  
He shook his head of his thoughts thinking that she was not plagued by him. He got up from his seat and decided to go eat lunch. There was nothing else to do to waste time at the moment. He walked down the hallways at a leisurely pace. He looked around the hallways, noticing a variety of different things that he hadn't noticed before. Like the fact that there where statues in the corners of the Dungeon corridors. As he walked up the stairs he counted the steps. He had never known that there where twenty two steps to get to the first floor.  
  
He walked down the hallway and headed straight to the Great Hall. He walked over to the High Table and sat down. "Good afternoon Severus," Sinistra said as he sat down. He turned to his left to look at the Head of Ravenclaw. Her long straight black hair was tied in a tight bun. She had been working at Hogwarts for quite sometime now. He assumed that she was about thirty-four by now, though, she hardly looked a day over twenty-six.  
  
"Good Afternoon Sinistra," he responded. Sinistra was perhaps the only teacher at Hogwarts that he had never said anything vile to. He did not know why, but he and Sinistra had never had an argument before. There was something about her that was so calming that he just simply could not argue with her. On top of that she was so full of wisdom and was usually right in everything she had to say. At that moment the halls doors opened and McGonagall came in. Severus turned to the doors and soon turned back to Sinistra. "How long as she been back for?" he asked.  
  
"Two days, but she hasn't been out and about the castle until today," Sinistra responded as she watched her fellow colleague walk up to the High Table. She turned to Severus who sat next to her. "Why did you not eat breakfast this morning?" she asked curiously. He turned to look into her emerald eyes.  
  
"I got cought up in what I was working on," he responded. Sinistra noded and turned her attention to her lunch. He turned his attention to his food and began to eat. A couple of minutes later he was interupted once more.  
  
"Severus," she said. He turned to look at her. She sat back in her seat. "Are you doing anything the rest of the day?" she asked looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Why do you ask?" he asked as he looked into her emerald eyes. He had always liked her eyes. They where so exotic. They very much reminded him of Lily Evans eyes, except without the annoying glow in them. Sinistra's eyes where more calm and more serene.  
  
"Well Professor Dumbledore has asked me to make a trip down to muggle London for Lemon Drops and I'm affraid that he had asked the wrong person. You see I do not know how to purchase muggle things and I was wondering if you would like to acompany me. I know that you are well aquainted with muggle currency," she said. He looked at her and thought about her offer. Well he could go with her. After all he did like her company, for she was not an annoyance to him and he had nothing else to do for the day.  
  
"I guess I can," he responded. She smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you Severus. Meet meet me in the Entrance Hall in about an hour," she said getting up from where she sat and walking out of the hall. He sat back and cotinued to eat his meal wondering how Sinistra had gone her whole life not knowing how to use muggle money. He also wondered why she hadn't merely asked Professor Dumbledore to ask someone else because she did not know how to use muggle money. And weren't Ravenclaws suppose to know about everything?  
  
He merely shrugged and got up. He made his way to the Dungeons and changed into Muggle attire. He merely put on a black shirt, a black turtle neck and black pants. He tucked his wand into his pant's pocket and walked out of the room. He walked to the entrance hall and when he got there he could see Sinistra pacing the hall tapping her wand on her hand. When he stepped into the hall she turned to look at him and stopped.  
  
"You look nice," she comented as she looked at him.  
  
"I thank you," he responded. He looked at what she was wearing. She was wearing a knee long green skirt, with black boots and a black tube top. Her long, ebony black hair was loose. For the first time he saw how long her hair was, it went an inch of so below her shoulders. He than noticed that her eyes matched with her skirt. All in all she looked very nice and looked to be about twenty. The outfit really seemed to make her look years younger. "But it does not compare to you."  
  
"Thank you," she said blushing lightly and looking down. She put her wand in a pocket that was practically ivissible. She looked back up at him. "Ready to go?" she asked looking up at him. He noded and they walked out of the caslte together.  
  
They where soon standing in muggle London, in a street full of shops. They walked down the street and soon spotted a sweet shop. They walked in and purchased the sweets. They than walked out and walked down the street. "So Severus, I don't mean to pry, but I have noticed that as of recently you seem to be more ... unaware of things going on around you. What is on your mind that you are unaware of what's going on around you?" she asked.  
  
"Perhaps my age is getting to me," he responded sarcastically. Sinistra smiled and shook her head. "I'm becoming a fossil," he joked, which caused her to ever so slightly giggle. They soon stopped before two other people who where walking down the street.  
  
"Remus," Sinistra said pleasently to Remus Lupin. He was dressed in brown pants, brown shoes and a black long sleeved shirt. He smiled at the two.  
  
"Hello Sinistra, Severus. What are you two doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," Severus responded turning his gaze to who Remus was walking with. Cynthia gave him a warm, friendly smile. She was wearing black pants, with black tenis shoes and was wearing a black spagetti strap shirt. She looked so simple and yet she still looked beautiful. She than turned her gaze to Sinistra and looked between the two of them a questioning look on her face.  
  
"Dumbledore asked me to pick Cynthia up," he responded. "Oh Sinistra this is Cynthia, McGonagals daughter, Cynthia this is Sinistra. Sinistra is the Astronomy teacher at Hogwarts."  
  
"Nice to meet you," they said at the same time shaking each other hands. Severus could not tear his eyes away from her. A sudden thought came to mind.  
  
"Why did you pick her up Lupin?" Severus asked turning to look at him.  
  
"Dumbeldore asked me to, he wants me to take her to Grimmauld," he responded. Severus merely noded.  
  
"Why didn't you apparate?" he asked.  
  
"I wanted to walk," Cynthia responded. He turned his gaze to her. "I wanted to get to know Remus better. Since we both have something in common I wanted to talk to him." Severus looked at her and than turned to the wolf. "What about you?"  
  
"Dumbledore asked me to get him some Lemon Drops and I asked Severus to acompany me, because I don't know how to work muggle currency," Sinistra responded. Cynthia noded. Severus looked at his watch and than looked back up. He noticed that Cynthia was staring at him.  
  
"So anxious to get away?" she asked raising her eyebrow. Her tone made a chill run down his spine and the hairs at the nape of his neck stand on point.  
  
"Merely checking the time," he responded as he looked into her black eyes. She noded and continued to look into his eyes. She than turned her head to look at Remus.  
  
"Shall we go?" she asked. He turned to look at her.  
  
"Ummm.... Yes," he responded. They both than turned their attention to the ones standing in front of them. They bade them farewell and began to walk away. Severus watched them walk away and thought that they looked as if they where a couple. They seemed so .... together, as if they had established a relationship. As if they had known each other for so many years and where a couple. He felt a pain in his heart at the mere thought of it. He turned to Sinistra and together they walked back to the castle in silence. He had longed to see Cynthia again, but now that he had he wished he hadn't. Nothing could remove the pain he felt.  
  
~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~  
  
(REVIEW!) 


	6. First meeting, First task

A/N: Sorry it took so long in posting the last three chapters. I was having problems with my internet service.  
  
First Meeting, First Task  
  
Cynthia looked about Grimmauld and noticed that Severus wasn't in the room. This was her first Order Meeting ever. She had met many people. Tonks being one of them. She had gotten along with the Metamorphmagus, whom was her age. She found her to be very funny and a unique person. It felt as if they had known each other their whole lives. She also enjoyed to see her interaction with Remus. They seemed to bicker so much and yet she could see that they truly liked each other. It was like watching Beatrice and Bennedick go at it. Under all the bickering you could see their frinedship. And as she once heard someone say 'Love is a friendship cought on fire'.  
  
She had of course gotten along well with Remus. She enjoyed his company and knew that he would be a good friend to have. She could still smell his sorrow lingering in the air, yet she admired the fact that he seemed so mild. His smile looking so sincere. His soft chuckle so .... pleasing to hear. All in all he was a very nice fellow, one she enjoyed the company of. One that she knew that she could easily fall for, having fallen for men like him before. And he wasn't bad looking either. He had a charming smile, a young but jaded face and wonderful golden eyes. He had many qualities that would send any woman Head over heels for him. And it of course made her wonder why he spent his days alone.  
  
She shook her head and turned her attention to the auror that was reporting something or other. Soon the door opened and a figure dressed in not but black stepped into the room. He held a mahogany mask in his hands and he looked around the room. Cynthia looked at Severus and knew that by his clothing that he had just come from a Death Eaters meeting. He looked so tired to her. As if his whole body ached and he wished nothing more than to fall on a bed and go to sleep.  
  
His eyes soon landed on hers and when she cought his eyes he imediately looked away. As if he had stared directly into the sun and it had pained him to look. She frowned at this obsevation she had just made and wondered if anything was bothering the Potions Master. She recalled that realier that day he had seemed somewhat sour. Although when she had seen him walking with the astronomy teacher, walking towards Remus and herself, he had seemed to be quite well. She would almost go as far as to say that he was trying not to smile. She wondered if she was the reason he suddenly had become sour.  
  
She shrugged it off telling herself that it was the fact that he had just had to see the Dark Lord that he looked so tired and jaded. Everyone in the room was staring at him. Dumbledore had turned to look at his spy. "Severus, glad you have joined us. Are you all right?" Dumbledore said. Severus looked at him and merely noded. He did not seem well at all and he did not feel well, but he lied anyway. "Would you like to give your report now or later?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Later," the Potions Master responded curtly. Dumbledore noded and Severus walked in and took a seat. He sat down in back near the shadows. Dumbledore than sat down and told the auoror to continue with their story. Cynthia tried to pay attention the best she could but her mind kept wandering to the spy. She wondered if perhaps he was angry with her. But he had no reason to be angry with her. She hadn't done anything to him. Or at least she couldn't think of anything that she had done that could possibly have made him angry.  
  
She turned her attention to the person sitting beside her. Tonks was currently whispering something in Remus' ear which caused a genuine smile to come over his face. She smiled at them. She thought that they where so cute. She wondered why they weren't together. Where they both that blind that they could not see their attraction towards each other? She turned her attention to the person now speaking. It was Aurthur Weasley. No doubt he was just going to report on what Fudge was doing.  
  
Soon enough Severus had to stand up and stand before the whole order. "Well I'd like to say that it was a normal meeting and that all the orders given out where the same as always but this time his inner circle was given new orders. There is an underground club where witches and wizards gather in. Described as a dodgy place in a dogy part of muggle London. All the members of his inner circle are to go into the club tonight and to come out of it with at least one recruit member. Besides that Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius where both given different orders. Apparently the Dark Lord has found out that someone rather important will be attending the club tonight and the job of Lucius and Bellatrix is to kidnap the said person," Severus resported in his neutral tone. His gaze looked through the crowd and watched their reactions many of them stayed neutral. However, Cynthia seemed to be thinking. "This person's father is influential to the world of magic. The Dark Lord wants the alliance of these people and he has tried to get it through barganing terms and he could not do it that way so now he will be doing it the hard way."  
  
"Severus do you know who it is that he is kidnapping?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"No I do not. There is only two people who know of what the Dark lord is planing at this point and that is Bellatrix and Lucius. Neither one are willing to give up the name or information to any of the other Death Eaters," Severus responded. "I do believe, however, that it is the Prince of the Goblins. The Dark Lord wishes the allegiance of Goblins and the Goblin King is not one that will give his allegiance to anyone willingly. However I have never seen the Goblin Prince and I do not know what it is to look for."  
  
"Well we have work to do don't we?" Dumbledore said standing up. Severus stepped aside as Dumbledore stood before the Order. "Severus you have to go to the club anyway so I'll just have you do your Job. Remus Cynthia," They both looked up at the professor. "You will both be in the club as well. Since both of your sences are still sharper because of the moon I would like you to find the Goblin Prince. And I'm sure both of you are familiar with Lucius scent. As for the rest of the Aurors I would like you to get all the aurors possible and raid the club." Dumbledore instructed. "Well I think that is all," he said. Everyone started to get up and move around. Remus walked up to Cynthia.  
  
"Do you know where the club is?" Remus asked.  
  
"I know of a club very much like this one, but I do not know if it is the same club," she responded looking at him. Tonks was standing next to them. "Perhaps we should ask Severus." The three than walked over to Severus.  
  
"Severus where is this club?" Tonks asked. He turned to look at Tonks.  
  
"Its name is Club Dread-" he started.  
  
"I know where that club is. It's like a block from where I live," she said. Everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"So you know where it is?" asked Remus turning to look at her. She noded in response.  
  
"Well since one of you is aquainted with where it is," Severus said rubbing the bridge of his nose. He seemed very tired and slightly irritated. "You could all go together and there is no more need to have further contact with me tonight. I guess I will see all of you at the club tonigh, but please do not adress me while there," he continued. He than turned on his heel and left the kitchen. The other three just looked at each other.  
  
"I guess we'll just meet up at your house in an hour and leave from there?" Remus suggested. They all noded in agreement.  
  
"I suggest you where thinhs that are dark. Like black clothes. It's kinda a goth club," Cynthia suggested. They all noded and left Grimmauld. When Cynthia stepped out of Grimmauld she apparated to her just outside her home. She walked through the dark neighborhood and up to a four storie gothic home with a tower. It was very stranged to see a home with a tower, but this neighborhood had many homes with towers. All the homes looked to be at least a hundred years old, at LEAST.  
  
She stood before the door of the four storie building and took out a key from her cloak pocket. She opened the door and walked into a very dark entrance hall. She closed and locked the door behind her and looked around the house. It was too dark inside to see anything. She took out her wand and with a flick all the lights on the first floor turned on. All the walls where covered in burgundy wallpaper that was peeling off in some places to show a brown wall uder the paper. She walked into the room to the left and dropped her cloak in the couch. The couch matched the walls and was slightly dusty. She proceeded to walk to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass of water from the faucet and drank it. She than put the glass in the sink.  
  
The kitchen had three doors. The one she had entered through led to the living room. The one across the room from that one was the back door of the house. The one on the right of the door she had entered through led to the dining room. She walked through the dining room and exited it through the other door. Soon she was standing in the entrance hall. She walked over to the staircase and walked all the way to the fourth floor. When she reached the fourth floor she walked all the way down the hall until she reached the door at the end of it.  
  
She opened the door and it revealed the staircase that led to the tower. She walked up the spiraling staircase until she reached a landing that seemigly led nowhere. She reached up and pushed the trap door opened. She climbed into the room and soon she closed the trap door behind her. She clapped her hands twice and the room was imediately iluminated. Her bedroom was large and circular. The bed was right against the wall and was peculiar. It wasn't a rectangle bed, but more like half a sphere. The bedspread on it was navy blue with matching pillows. Across from the bed was a oval shaped miror hanging over a dresser and on the right side of the bed was a wardrobe. On the side of the room where there was nothing was a very large window. There was a big confertable seat in front of the window. She would sometimes sit there when she had nothing else to do or when she could not sleep.  
  
She walked over to her dresser, set down her wand and pulled out clothes. She threw it all on the bed and than closed the drawer. She walked over to her bed and through off her shirt and put on the one that was laying on the bed. She than took off her shoes and proceeded to change her pants. When she was dressed she walked over to her dresser. There was a box on the dresser and she opened it. She pulled out all the black sex bracelets and put them on her wrist. There where about fitty of them on her arm. "How do I look?" she asked her reflection. Her reflection looked at what she was wearing.  
  
"If you're going to go to Club Dread, which I'm assuming you are, you look just fine," her reflection said to her. Cynthia surveyed herself in the miror and smiled at her reflection.  
  
"Yeah I'm going to a Club Dread," she told her reflection. "I'll see you later," she said to her reflection as she grabbed her wand and she walked over to the trap door. She clapped her hands twice and the lights in her room went off. She pulled open the trap door and dropped onto the straicase landing. She always hated this stairway. It always felt like she was dropping into a sewer, although, without the nasty water.  
  
She walked down the stairs and onto the fourth floor. She walked down the hall and to the main staircase and walked down to the second floor. She flicked her wand and the lights on the second floor turned on. There where three rooms on the third floor. One was a rather large bathroom, the other a study and the third she used as a lab. The third floor had three bedrooms, a bathroom and a room she liked to use to work out. The fourth floor had a bedroom, a bathroom and the tower staircase.  
  
She walked down the second floor hall and into the study. The study was a very big room with all four walls filled with bookshelves. There was a couch in the room and a table with four chairs in the center. She had bought her house off of some old man who was apparently a professor. Anyway she liked the library he had made for himself. There where many different types of books, all very good and interesting. Of course there had been about three books that she had tucked under the loose floorboard of one the bedroom on the fourth floor because they had very explicit sexual content. But the reason she had come to the study was to get her boots. She had taken them off in here when her and her ex-boyfriend hadn't been able to make it all the way to the tower. Which was actually about a year or so ago. She could not believe she was just now coming to get them.  
  
She began to put on her shoes and than she heard the door bell ring. She finished putting on her shoes and stepped into the hall. She flicked her wand and the lights on the second floor turned off. She than ran to the front door. She opened the door and found Tonks and Remus both standing there. Tonks was wearing black pants, a green shirt with green shoulder length hair. She had a piercing on her right brow and on her lower lip. There was a spike collar chain on her neck as well. "Hey Tonks, I see that you're well dressed for the ocasion," Cynthia said with a smiled at Tonks.  
  
"Unfortunately Remus isn't," Tonks said. Cynthia turned to Remus who was wearing black pants a dark purple shirt and that was about it.  
  
"How about we play with his image a bit?" Cynthia said turning to Tonks. Tonks grinned wide.  
  
"Sounds like fun," Tonks said. Pushing Remus into Cynthia's home. Remus and Tonks both looked around the entrance hall. "You know you're house seems more Goth than mine," Tonks said as she looked around. Cynthia closed the door and looked around her home.  
  
"Yeah it looks like something out of a horror movie, but I guess you get used to it," she said. "Come on let's go to the tower," Cynthia said. She walked up the stairs and she could hear her guest following her. When she reached the fourth floor landing she flicked her wand and the light on the fourth floor turned on. She walked down the hall and opened the door that led to the tower staircase. She walked up the stone steps hearing her guest close behind. When she reached the landing she climbed into her room and clapped her hands.  
  
"Come on up," she said to her guest. Tonks was the first to climb into the room and next was Remus. They both looked around her room and she made Remus sit on the bed. They both stood in front of him, both looking at him while rubbing their chins.  
  
"What should we do to him?" Tonks asked.  
  
"Let's give him a tongue ring," Cynthia said with a smile. Remus eyes went wide.  
  
"You are not coming with a needle anywhere near my tongue," Remus said.  
  
"There are other methods you know Remus," Tonks said. "Only muggles use needles, we use wands."  
  
"I think we should die his hair black and spike it up," Cynthia said. Tonks noded in approval. "With an eyebrow and tongue ring. And with a tatoo on his shoulder."  
  
"Sounds good," Tonks said pulling out her wand. They both walked over to Remus. Tonks pulled his right sleeve off. "Hey Remus I had no Idea you had muscles," Tonks said as she looked at his arm. Remus turned slightly pink as Tonks stared at his bicep. With a wave of her wand he had a tatoo of a dragon on his arm. As for Cynthia she had died his hair black and was currrantly spiking it up. They both than stepped back. "Do you want to do the piercings or should I?" she asked as they both looked at Remus who looked years younger and very different.  
  
"You should," Cynthis said.  
  
"All right," she said. She walked back over to Remus and pointed her wand at his right brow. Soon a loop ring was on his brow. "Remus stick out your tongue," Tonks instructed. Reluctantly Remus stuck out his tongue. She pointed her wand at it and soon a white gold, small sphere was on his tongue. He stuck his tongue in and began to play with. "How does it feel?" Tonks asked. He got up and walked over to the miror.  
  
"Well I don't approve of the image and the eyebrow ring is uncomfertable, but I think I like the tongue ring," he responded. Cynthia smiled in amusement. She had to admit he did look good like a goth and that a tongue ring at the moment suonded tempting to feel. However, she liked the old Remus slightly better.  
  
"You guys ready?" asked Cynthia. They all noded.  
  
~~~~~TBC~~~~~ 


	7. Between the Sheets

A/N: Only tinsy bit of drinking and someone passing out. Nothing really happens between the sheets. You'll see why it was named between the sheets shortly.  
  
Between the Sheets  
  
Cynthia, Tonks and Remus exited the house and began to walk down the block together. "So where is this club at?" Tonks asked.  
  
"Down the block," Cynthia responded as they walked down the shady neighborhood. They walked in silence until Cynthia stopped before a small shack and opened the door.  
  
"This is it?" Remus asked, Cynthia noded. They stepped in and walked over to a door at the back of the room. It looked like an old abandoned shop. Cynthia stopped before the doar at the back and knocked once very loudly. The door soon opened and a big tall guy looked down at them. He looked them over and soon stepped aside and let them pass through. They walked down the steps and they could hear a whole bunch of noise. It mainly sounded like hard rock music and a whole bunch of people.  
  
As they stepped onto the floor they could see a very large room dimly lit, full of people. The room was at least the size of the Great Hall. There where tables on the side and you could see the bar and there was a stage where a band was currently yelling their lungs out. "Wow! I can't believe I've never been here before," Tonks shouted to them excitedly.  
  
"Yeah it's loads of fun as long as you stick to the right people," Cynthia shouted at her. "The Wierd Sisters play here sometimes." Tonks noded and looked around. Than she looked at Remus. "How do you suppose we will be able to find a Goblin in here? There are loads of people even more than usual," she shouted at Remus.  
  
"I think we should split up and meet up at the bar in ten minutes," Remus shouted.  
  
"Guys Relax! Lets have a drink first and than we'll start," Tonks shouted at them. Remus and Cynthia looked at each other and shrugged. They made their way to the bar. When they reached the bar, Cynthia looked around to see if she could spot anything peculiar, but found noting out of place.  
  
"What will you be drinking?" asked the bartender. They all turned to look at the bartender.  
  
"I'll have a Scredriver," Tonks shouted at him. He noded and turned to the other two. Remus shook his head. "Come one Remus at least drink something," Tonks shouted. He sighed and told Tonks to pick something out for him. "Get him a Firewhisky." The bar tender than turned to look at Cynthia.  
  
"Between the Sheets," she shouted with a shrug. The bartender noded and proceeded to make their drinks.  
  
"Interesting choice," she heard a low, throaty voice in her ear. She shivered and turned to see whom was speaking to her. She soon locked eyes with Severus Snape. He looked sober enough to her, although, she did not know that he was actually a little buzzed having drunk about four Firewhiskeys already.  
  
"Severus, I see you're feeling better," she shouted at him. Tonks and Remus where both to preocupied talking or rather bickering to notice who Cynthia was talking to.  
  
"It's amazing what whiskey and a nap can do for you," he responded leaning over to speak into her ear. She found his voice to be almost sensual and caused another shiver to run down her spine. He than pulled away and turned to the bartender. "Bartender I will have the same as the little lady," he said to the bartender. The bartender noded and made a second drink. He than handed them each their drink. Cynthia stared at Severus, begining to realize that he was buzzed. In fact she would go as far to say that he was getting drunk.  
  
He downed the drink as if it was water. Cynthia looked at him over her glass and wondered if she should allow him to drink any further. She took a drink and set her galss down. She looked at him. "Severus do you want me to take you to Hogwarts?" she asked looking at him with concern.  
  
"I would let you take me anywhere," he responded sensually into her ear once again causing another pleasent chill to run down her spine. She turned away from him to look at Tonks.  
  
"At what time are the Aurors getting here?" she asked in the aurors ears. Tonks looked at her watch.  
  
"They said they'd come in at eleven thirty, so in half an houre or so," she responded.  
  
"Remus do you think you can handle watching out for him?" she shouted to Remus. Remus noded. "I'm goig to take Severus somewhere. He has had a little to much to drink and I don't think he should be here when they come."  
  
"Want help?" he shouted over at her. She shook her head.  
  
"Could you please just come to my house tomorow morning to tell me what happened?" Cynthia asked the Lyncabthrope. Remus noded and gave her a small smile. When she turned back to Severus she could see him downing the rest of her drink.  
  
"This is really good," he said to her.  
  
"Come on Severus I have to take you somewhere, I think you've had a little too much to drink," She said to him grabbing his arm. She put his arm around her and she put her arm around his waist. He swayed as she did this. Soon they where walking together to the door. She had a little trouble getting him to go up the stairs in his drunk-like state. She soon had him outside and the chilly air seemed to do him in. Like it made his even more drunk.  
  
After ten minutes or so of struggling with him she finally had him in front of her house and she had him sit on the steps while she opened the door. She than went over to him and helped him up. She brought him inside and closed the door behind them. She had to struggle up the stairs with him and when she got to the third floor she hurried them to the closest room and turned the light on. The room was plain with only the four poster bed and a chair. The bed was clean and had a brown cover and matching pillows. The wallpaper of the room was peeling off.  
  
"Severus how much did you have to drink?" she asked as she loked at him and tried to undo the clasp of his cloak.  
  
"Four Firewhiskeys and 2 Between the Sheets," he said as he thought about it and swayed.  
  
"Severus hold still so that I can undo your cloak," she hissed. He tried to standstill and looked down at her. He smiled as he watched her try to undo his cloak clasp.  
  
"You know you are very beautiful," he said. She looked up at him and as she realized that he looked serious and that he was staring at her intently she blushed.  
  
"Umm... thank you," she said looking down at his clasp. He smiled at her. He brought up his hands and gabbed her little hands that where on his clasp. He brought them down to her side and he undid the clasp himself. Cynthia watched as the cloak fell to the floor and her eyes stayed on his cloak on the floor. She soon felt his hand gently grab her chin and lift it up so that she would look him in the eyes.  
  
"Whatever did you and Tonks do to Remus?" he asked with an amused smile on his face. She smiled at him.  
  
"We thought he needed to have his appearence altered slightly. "Although I think he might just keep the tongue ring," she said. He looked into her face and his hand began to carress it.  
  
"Your skin is so soft," he said. She could feel her face grow warm again. She looked at her rosy cheeks and smiled. "Your bashfulness makes you even more attractive." He tilted her head ever so slightly and brought his lips down on hers. He could no longer fight her tempting lips. He felt her respond a few seconds after their lips made contact and they responded very eargerly. They molded to his desire. His hands soon made their way from her face to her shoulders, to her arms, to her waist. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. He could feel her chest pressing against his and he moaned. His right hand wandered from her hip and down her thigh which caused her to gasp and he slipped his tongue into her mouth.  
  
She soon pulled away and as she did so he knocked out. Luckily he fell on the bed. She looked down at him and shook her head as she struggled to get her breathing back to normal. She walked over to him and situated him on the bed. She pulled on his shoes and set them on the floor. She than covered him with the covers and left the room. She walked up to the fourth floor and than made her way to the tower. When she reached her room she went to her bed and through herself on it. She stared at the cieling and tried to sort out what had just happened.  
  
Did Severus really like her or was he just too drunk to know what he was doing? She asked herself. She had liked everythng that Severus was doing, but he was moving very fast. She liked him alot and if they where to have anything at all she did not want it to be a quick fling. She wondered why she was taking things this far. She didn't even know if he would remember what he did in the morning. She turned to her side so that she faced the chair and the window. She closed her eyes and she could still feel his hand on her and his tongue in her mouth. She turned to her other side and tried to take the images out of her head. Furthermore she tried to stop her imagination from taking them any further.  
  
~~~~~TBC~~~~~ 


	8. Of Hangovers

A/N: Sorry that I took sooo long to update. I'm lacking inspiration at the moment. Please Review!  
  
Of Hangovers  
  
Severus Snape woke up and looked around. "Where in bloody hell am I?" he wondered as he looked around the white room. He rubbed his head as it throbbed with pain. "I should not have had so much to drink," he groaned as he got off the bed and walked over to the miror. He looked into the miror and grimaced. He looked worser than he usually did. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was completely disheveled.  
  
He ran his hands through his hair and than turned away from the miror. He stepped cautiously into the hall and listened for any sign of life in the old house. He could not remember a thing of the night before except the fact that he had too much the drink and he was feeling the after affects at the moment. He looked around the hall and noticed that he did not recognize a thing. He walked over to the stairs and he made his way down the stairs. When he was on the first floor he stopped at the bottom of the staircase when he heard two voices that he recognized.  
  
He walked over in the direction from which he heard the two voices. He walked through the living room and towards the door at the end of the room. On the way he held his head in his hands as the searing pain continued to go through his head. He stepped through the door and stopped as he entered the kitchen, dropping his hads to his side. Both people in turn turned around to look at him.  
  
Remus raised his right brow at the sigth of the potions master. It was something very surprising to see him in the morning in a young lady's house. He was now back to normal, except he still had the tongue ring on his tongue, which Severus didn't notice. Remus had apparently found the tongue ring interesting to play with. As for Cynthia, she merely stared at him. Her cheeks had become slightly pink for a second before the tint dissapeared. He wondered what she was bashful about. She was wearing a white, long sleeved shirt and her hair was currently held in a messy bun. She was wearing blue jeans and black tenis.  
  
"Good morning Severus," Remus said with a grin. Severus scowled and rubbed his head.  
  
"Do you have anything for a headache?" he asked as he looked over at Cynthia, she smiled at him and walked over to hand him something.  
  
"I was guessing youw would need something for your hangover," she said as she handed it to him. He took the vial in his hand and downed the liquid as quick as possible.  
  
"By the way, where am I and how did I get here?" he asked.  
  
"This is my home and I brought you here, seing how you where too buzzed to stay at the club," she responded. He noded and wondered what exactly had happned. He figured that he would just take a cleansing potion when he got to Hogwarts, which would make him remember the events of the night before very vividly.  
  
"What are you doing here, Remus?" he asked.  
  
"Cynthia asked me to come over and tell her what happened last night," he responded.  
  
"And?" he asked.  
  
"Well the Aurors got there on time and they sacked about three Death Eaters. As for Malfoy and Bellatrix, they where both spotted at the club, but they both left when the aurors got there. This morning the Goblin Prince was checked on and he was safely at home. Apparently he had gone to the club, but left early because he found it somewhat of a bore," Remus reported. Severus noded and turned his attention to Cynthia who was staring at the counter, apparently deep in thought.  
  
"Did anyone get hurt?" Severus asked turning his attention back to Remus.  
  
"A young Auror was hurt, but nothing too serious. He was taken to St. Mungos and I hear he'll be up and about in a day or so," Remus responded. Severus once again merely noded. He was happy that things had turned out well. Remus than got up and grabbed his cloak off the back of the chair he had been sitting in. "I think I will be going to check up on Tonks now," he said and licked his lower lip. Severus than noticed that he still had the tongue ring in place. "She threw her back out last night," he said. Severus raised a brow at this statement, which caused Remus to advert his eyes and turn slightly pink. This caused a smile to come over Cynthia's face and caused Severus to smirk.  
  
"Bye Remus," Cynthia said. He smiled at her and left the room. Cynthia than turned her attention to Severus. "So how do you find yourself now?" she asked him.  
  
"Better than when I woke up," he responded. "How long was Remus here for?" he asked suddenly. She looked him in the eyes and he knew that she was wondering why he was asking. He himself did not really know why he was asking. He was asking because he didn't like the fact that the werwolf got along so well with the object of his obssesion.  
  
"Not very long," she responded. He looked at her and wondered wether she was telling the truth or not. They stood in the room in silence for a couple of seconds before she broke the silence. "Would you like something to eat?" she asked. He thought of the question and when his stomach churned her knew that he was not yet ready for food.  
  
"I'm not hungry just yet, but thank you for asking," he responded. She noded and turned away from him and turned to the sink behind her. She turned on the faucet and started to wash a glass in the sink the muggle way. "How well do you get along with Remus?" he suddenly asked. This caused her to turn off the water and to turn to look at him.  
  
"Well enough, he's a really nice guy. I guess you can say we get along, why do you ask?" she responded.  
  
"Do you like him as more than a friend?" he asked completely ignoring her question. She frowned slightly at him as she thought of his two questions and wondered why he wanted to know.  
  
"Why are you asking Severus?" she asked in a more demanding tone of voice.  
  
"Merely asking, is there a law against that?" he snapped at her.  
  
"Well I have fallen for guys like him before, but Remus is different. He seems more like a friend than anything else and I like it that way," she responded turning away. "Now I would like to know you're true motives for asking. You can't possibly just be asking for no reason," she said as she washed the glass in the sink.  
  
"I was merely curious. You two seem to get along so well and I was curious. There is nothing else behind it," he responded as he watched her. She turned around.  
  
"What about you and Sinistra?" she asked as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"What about Sinistra and I?" he asked as she stared at him. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"What's going on there?" she demanded.  
  
"Nothing," he responded. She looked at him skeptically which caused him to turn slightly pink and feel indignant. "Do you think I'm lying?" he asked.  
  
"I didn't say anything you did," she said matter-of-factly. "And if it isn't true than why are you blushing?" she asked raising a brow. She crossed her arms over her chest, which caused him to turn pink. He glared at her and this merely caused her to smirk.  
  
"Why does it matter? Why are you asking?" he hissed at her.  
  
"Like you said, merely wondering," she said nonchalantly with a small shrug. He continued to glare at her.  
  
"I think I will be going now, I bid you a good day," he said through grited teeth. He than turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen. When he stepped out and began to walk through the living room he could hear her begin to laugh lightly. As angry as he was he could not help, but smile at the sound of her lovely laughter. He walked toward the front door and opened it. He stepped out and looked up at the smiling sun an rolled his eyes. 


	9. The Cleansing Potions

A/N: Sorry that I took long to update and I'm sorry that it's such a short chapter. I haven't really been feeling well. I have been depressed and found that I could not continue. I'm kinda hitting a writers block on this story so if you have any suggestions, please do, suggest.  
  
The Cleansing Potion  
  
Severus sat in a rather large armchair in his living room of his private quarters of Hogwarts castle. He had his knees pulled up to his chest and his head was resting on his arms. This was a rather uncharacteristic thing for him to do. He had never sat like this before. Well he had, but that was when he had been a young boy.  
  
When he arrived at the castle the first thing that he had done was take the cleansing potion, but now that he thought back on it he wished he hadn't. He now knew why he was compelled to draw her, loved her company and did not mind when she teased him. He had not known this before or parhaps he had simply been in denile, but he now knew that it was that made him do all these things.  
  
He was not only sexually attracted to her, but he knew that it went further than that. That nights that they spent together was enough to send him head over heels for her. He closed his eyes and rested his head on his arms. He could remmeber the fell of her soft cheek on his fingertips. It felt like silk under his touch. Her lips where soft agaisnt his own. Her mouth tasted faintly of liquor. He remembered the feel of her pressed up against his body. She felt small, and so soft. He remembered the feel of her thigh.  
  
Severus shook his head and looked up. He didn't want to think about it. He could feel his body begin to ache for the feel of her and since he could not provide her to his body he simply had to stop the thoughts. If he continued, he was simply putting his body and all of himself in torture. He knew that he could not have her. She was McGonegalls daughter, for pity's sake! Plus she was many years younger than him. And above all she was beautiful and undoubtedly wouldn't want him.  
  
Than again she had responded eagerly to his kiss. She hadn't pushed him away until he had placed his hand on he thighs. On top of that she acted quite normally in the morning. She wasn't repulsed or disgusted at the sieght of him. That meant that she was definetly hiding something. Perhaps she too wanted something beyond a friendship.  
  
He sighed as he found that he was very confused. He got up and walked over to his bedroom. He strode in with his usual regal grace and swept over to his nightstand. He pulled out a pencil and his sketchbook from the drawer and than walked back into the living room. He sat down in his armchair and opened his sketchbook to a black page. He put his pencil to the paper and began to draw.  
  
Drawing usually kept his mind off of things. The reason for that being that he used all of his imagination and concentration into what he was drawing so that it would come out the way he wanted it to. He sat there for half an hour drawing. When he was through he looked at the drawing.  
  
Once again he had drawn her. He had drawn her sitting on a couch looking down at a book in her lap. Her right hand was raking through her hair. Her neck was exposed and for some reason he had been compelled to draw a small bruise on her neck. Something small, yet vissible. He didn't know why, but he just felt that he had to draw some sort of marking on that perfect pale neck of hers. Her neck was just simply beging to be kissed, touched and licked.  
  
He got up and walked over to his room. He dropped the sketchbook on his bed and spun around to walk out of his room. It was dinner time and he needed to got get something to eat. As he made his way down the hall. He didn't in particular wish to see any of his co-workers, but he was hungry.  
  
He soon reached the great hall and made his way to the High Table. He took his usual seat. "Hello Severus," he heard Sinistra say.  
  
"Hello Sinistra," he responded  
  
"Did you have fun last night?" She asked. He turned to look at her and found that she wasn't looking at him. He was used to talking to Sinistra with her looking at him. To have her looking straight forward while talking to him was strange.  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" he asked. At this there was something that resembled a snort, that came from her and she leaned back.  
  
"Severus, do not play dumb with me. I may constantly have my head in the clouds, but that doesn't mean I am completely oblivious. You did not come back to the castle last night, many of the teachers noticed. Where were you and did you have fun?" she said and finally she turned to look at him.  
  
"No I did not have fun and I was doing my duty until I got drunk and Cynthia took me to her home," he responded. At this Sinistra raised her right brow. "We didn't do anything. She has a rather large home and I stayed in a guest room."  
  
"I didn't say anything Severus," she said.  
  
"You implied it."  
  
"I did not. I know that you would not lay a finger and Cynthia."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"For one thing Severus, you don't care to get close to anybody. Second of all, she's McGonegalls daughter and that alone should restrain you from doing so. And third of all, she is much more younger than you," she responded.  
  
"Sinistra, since when do you care?" he asked. She turned to look at him and a small smile came over her face.  
  
"And what gives you the impresion that I DO care. I was merely asking a question that's on everybody's mind. You know Severus the world doesn't revolve around you," She said icily with the same cruel smile in place. "Have a good day Severus," she said as she stood up and walked away.  
  
Severus watched as his co-worker walked away in shocked silence. Sinistra had never been so icy with him, well to tell the truth, he had never even see her be icy with anyone. He shook his head. Everything seemed to be insane at the moment. Nothing really made any sense. He soon got up as he realised that he wasn't hungry anymore, but instead of making his way down to the Dungeons he made his way to the Astronomy Tower. He didn't know why, but he did it anyway.  
  
As he walked up the stairs to the tower he stopped when he reached the door. He took a deep breath and walked in. As he did so he found Sinistra sitting at her desk. Sinistra imidiately looked up and was surprised to see him standing there. "Severus what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Well Sinistra I couldn't help, but notice that you're not exactly bieng yourself," he responded. He walked over to her desk, hardly bieng able to see her from where he was standing. He didn't know how she could possibly do anything in the astronomy tower. It was simply too dakr to see anything. He noticed that she sat back and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Severus what makes you think that I'm not being myself?" she asked.  
  
"Well for one thing you're usually an aloof person and never say anything to anger someone," he responded. This caused her to smile.  
  
"Did I vex you Severus?" she asked in a tone of voice that he did not like. "Awww, poor Sevie, he was angered with the inocent words that didn't sound nice to his ears," she said in that way a mother speaks to her child. He glared at her and she smiled. "You are much to easy to rile up, you know Severus," she said in her normal tone with a smile gracing her lips.  
  
"Will you please just answer the question?" he said throught clenched teeth. She than leaned forward on her desk and loooked up at him.  
  
"Well Severus to answer your question, you're right. I'm not bieng myself. You see I have come to realize that I have lived my whole life bieng my mom and dads perfect little girl. Always in control of my emotions, always doing my work to my very best, never getting myself in other's business, never having a boyfriend or even a small fling. But now I realize that I haven't been living at all," she said as she got up. She walked around the desk and stood before him. "You see now I'm going to enjoy myself. I don't want to be the perfect Ravenclaw geek. I want to let loose. I'm young and life's too short."  
  
"Life is the longest thing you'll ever do," he said. At this she looked down and looked up at the enchanted cieling with stars.  
  
"Severus when you look in the sky and see the stars what do you see?" she asked all of a sudden.  
  
"Well," he said. "A whole bunch of dots in the sky."  
  
"Well when I look into the stars I see constallations and the future," she said. She turned to look at him. "I heave been reading the stars for myself since I was eight years old. My mum taught me how when I was little. Since than I have been able to read the future with myself with an increasing amount of precisness. It's been perfected where I can read the future exactly."  
  
"Well that's something to be proud of," Severus said sarcastically. She turned to look at him.  
  
"Well it's something that I'm proud of," she said. "Now when I said Life's too short, well, I mean my life."  
  
"Wait, I don't believe I understand," he said turning to look at her. She turned to look at him with a weary smile.  
  
"For the past couple of months I have seen something dark looming in my future. Yesterday it became quite clear what it was," she responded. "I have until spring to live." Severus looked at her and could not believe what she had said.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure?" he asked.  
  
"I told you Severus, I have learned to read the stars with a devine clarity as to what's to come. It's for sure," she responded. Severus was shocked and he did not know what to say. What do you say to someone who knows when they would die?  
  
"Is there any chance that this might not happen?" he asked.  
  
"Well there is. There is the teeny, tiny chance that something will change and that all plans would have to be altered including my future, but than again I doubt that it will happen," she responded. "I guess it's just fine. After all it's not like I wanted to die all old and mouldy. And they do say that deah is only the begining of a new adventure." Severus merely stared at her and did not understand how she could seemingly take it so lightly. "Well Severus, I must be going now. I have plans this evening. I think I'll go visit my family."  
  
He noded and watched her walk away. She walked toward the door and opened it. Before he knew it she dissapeared down the stairs. He looked up at the stars and swallowed a lump in his throat. He wondered what it would be like to lose Sinistra as a colleague. To lose Sinistra as a friend. To just plainly lose Sinistra. He sighed and made his way to the door. Sleep would not come easy.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Okay I did not expect the chapter to trun out like this. I wonder if I'll actually have the heart to harm Sinistra? Well you'll have to wait and find out. So anyway Please Review! 


	10. Harry Potter & The Full Moon

A/N: Sorry It took so long to update and sorry for the short chapter. I haven't been able to get on the Int. so I'm having trouble updating.  
  
Harry Potter and The Full Moon  
  
Harry was tired of bieng at home. This summer wasn't any better than the rest. He was bored out of his mind with nothing to do. He had long ago finished all his homework and his frieds still had to write back to him. He had writtent o Tonks, Remus, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and even Luna, but he had yet to get an owl back from them. He laid in bed feeling quite restless. It was a hot and humid July night. He still had a month and a half to return to school.  
  
He sighed and rolled over. He wanted to go out, but he knew that it could be very dangerous to go out. He felt as though he was under House Arrest. He knew that every night there was a different Order member or a different Auror outside his window making sure that he was safe. He felt like his every move was being watch. He felt as though he could do nothing.  
  
He finally decided that he would go out for a walk. Ther was nothing else that he could do and he felt that perhaps the walk would do him something good. Or that it was at least better than lying in bed staring at the cieling. He walked down the stairs and made his was to the front door of the house. "And just where do you think you're going?" he heard Uncle Vernon say as he reached the door.  
  
"I'm going out," he responded as he turned to look at his Uncle.  
  
"Out where?" asked his Uncle.  
  
"To walk around," he responded.  
  
"I want you back at a decent hour-" his Uncle started. Harry rolled his eyes and turned to the door. He opened the door and walked out of his house. It was always the same thing when he wanted to go out. His Uncle and his Aunt would always get on his back and start asking millions of questions and giving him lectures. He was tired of hearing the same old thing day in and day out.  
  
He walked down the street and made his way to a nearby park. The park was his favourite place to go. He made his way to his favourite bench and sat down. He looked up at the sky and he could see the full moon shining brightly over head. He wondered how Remus was handling the full moon. He hoped that this year for his transformations he had taken the wolfsbane potion.  
  
He than heard rustling in a hedge nearby. He turned his attention to where he had heard the noise and he could see nothing. At that moment he could see a dark silhouete emereging from the shadows. His hand reached into his pocket and his hands began to sweat. It was than that he realized that he had forgotten his wand. He turned his attention back to the figure making it's way towards him.  
  
"Potter," she heard a feminine voice say. He clenched his fist as he recognised the voice. "I was hoping that you would come here. Than again I have been watching for you since the sun set," she said as she stepped outof the shadows. Harry looked upon the gaunt face of Bellatrix Lestrange. She had her wand in her hand and she was wearing dark robes.  
  
"What for?" he asked standing up.  
  
"I'm taking you to my master. He is getting sick of you and he needs you," she responded.  
  
"Needs me for what?" he asked.  
  
"Don't you worry about it, just come with me," she snapped irritatedly stepping forward. Harry stepped back.  
  
"Go to hell Bellatrix," he said to her angrily.  
  
"Potter, what your language. And do you really think it wise to rile me up when you can't evn defend yourself with your wand? How about you just come with me nicely and no need to get hurt. For now," she said with a grin on her face.  
  
"I'm not going with you anywhere," Harry said fiercely. She took out her wand and pointed it at him.  
  
"Fine! Have it your way," she said. Before she could begin to mutter her course Harry could see a massive animal come out from the dark and pounce on Bella. The wand that she was holding flew out of her hand as she fell to the ground. He could see the large animal over her, growling. He was frozen there unable to move. Harry could see that the animal was orange and had black stripes.  
  
He could here the animal growling and he could see that Bella wasn't moving. The animal suddenly stopped growling and started to sniff Bella. Than it stepped off Bella and continued to smell her. Harry watched the animal and wondered what it was doing. He figured that it would have eaten her by now. The animal than turned around and he looked into the silver eyes of what he knew now as a tiger. He stared into the eyes of the tiger in a tranze.  
  
The tiger soon looked away and Harry heard some more rustling in the bushes. A moment later he could see Tonks making her way toward them. "Hello Harry," she said with a smiled as she neared the tiger and bent down next to Bella.  
  
"Uhh Tonks," Harry said not moving from where he stood. "Do you think it's really wise to be so close to a tiger?"  
  
"Well no," Tonks said as she checked Bella. "But since Cynthia isn't a normal tiger than it's just fine."  
  
"Cynthia?" asked Harry.  
  
"Cynthia is a weretiger. She's also a new member of the Order," Tonks responded.  
  
"Oh," Harry said. Harry turned his attentions to the Tiger who was just sitting there staring up at him. Harry slowly and cautiously made his way next to Tonks. All the while he kept his eyes on the tiger, as the tiger kept it's eyes on him. "Is... is she dead?" Tonks looked up at Harry  
  
"No, I think she just fainted from the fright," Tonks responded as she stood up and took out her wand. She muttered a spell and two snake like ropes shot from her wand wrapping and binding Bella down. "Unfortunately she will be just fine. Although I think it would serve Bella just right to become a were."  
  
"What?" Harry said.  
  
"When I said that Cynthia wasn't a normal tiger I meant that she's a weretiger," Tonks said. Harry turned to look at the tiger and found that it was still staring at him.  
  
"So that's actually a person that turns into a tiger once a month," he asked. They both than heard Cynthia growl at him.  
  
"I don't think that Cynthia likes to be referred to as 'that'," Tonks said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry said turning to the tiger. He than felt very silly for talking to an animal. He felt very uncofertable because she was staring at him strangely with her silver orbs. "Ummm Is she like hungry or something. She keeps staring at me."  
  
"Yeah she already ate," she responded. This once again caused Cynthia to growl at them. She hated when people talked in front of her as if she wasn't there. Especially when she was in her animal form. "Well Harry, Cynthia will be walking you home. I have to get Bellatrix here to Dumbledore," Tonks said. Harry noded and they said goodbye to each other. Tonks bent down and grabbed Bellatrix. The next thing they popped out of sight.  
  
Harry started to walk away, very aware that a tiger was following him. He felt very strange having a tiger follow him all the way until they arrived at number four Privet Drive. When he got to the door he saw her walk into one of the bushes under the window. He walked inside and made his way up the stairs to his bedroom.  
  
It was very strange to meet a weretiger. He wasn't even aware that there was such a thing as a weretiger. He found the tiger very strange because all she did was stare at him. He had not even known that the Order had gotten a new member. What was stranger was that it had gotten someone who was a weretiger. He wondered where they had met Cynthia and how she had become a member of the order. Even more he wondered how old she was and what she looked like.  
  
He wondered if any of his friends had met Cynthia yet. He also wondered why she had been staring at him for so long.  
  
TBC........ 


	11. Morning After

**Morning After.  
**  
Severus walked into number twelve Grimmauld place and found Tonks sitting in the kitchen table. She was currently eating breakfast. "Hello Severus," she said cheerily as she looked up at him. Her hair was currently mousy brown and reached her waist. She still had her heart shaped face with the small nose.  
  
"Where's Lupin?" he asked in response as he looked around he room. She got up and made her way to the sink. She put her dishes in the sink. She was wearing blue jeans and had a baggy black shirt on with the Wierd Sisters name on it. She turned to look at him and leaned against the sink.  
  
"He's not up yet. He's tired from last nights Transformation," she responded. He merely noded, while an eyebrow was raised in speculation. Tonks grabbed a lock of her mousy brown hair and started to study it. "Should I turn my hair red or black?" she asked as she continued to look at the lock of hair.  
  
"Aren't you suppose to pick up Potter?" he asked ignoring her question about her hair. He didn't much care about her hair color and he wanted to know why she hadn't gone to pick up that brat Potter. He saw her screw up her hair in concertration as she began to turn her hair red. It started at the roots and soon ended all the way at the tips. She than turned it curly. She than finally looked up at him.  
  
"Dumbledore had a change of plans. I was suppose to keep watch over him last night, but he decided that last night, the job would better suit someone else," she responded. She looked at her lock of hair again and decided that she didn't like curls. She turned her hair wavy instead. "Does it look better like this?" she asked him as she looked at a lock of wavy red hair. He sighed in exasperation. He didn't know what he had to do make it get through to her that he did not care what shade or what the texture her hair was.  
  
"Who kept watch over the brat than?" he asked once again ignoring her question.  
  
"Cynthia," she responded. "She'll be bringing Harry over." Severus merely stared at her.  
  
"Won't she be tired from her transformation?" he asked. Tonks shrugged.  
  
"I suppose she will, but she volunteered," Tonks responded. At that moment the kitchen door opened and Cynthia walked in soon followed by Harry. She looked extremely pale, but other that that she looked normal. She wore all black and her black hair was loose. There was a certain lock with a red hightlight in it that was covering her left eye. Harry had walked in, seemigly with alot of energy, but as his eyes fell on Severus he frowned.  
  
"Hello Tonks, Severus," she said as she looked at them.She looked around the room and than turned back to them. "Where's Remus?" she asked Tonks.  
  
"He's not up yet. He's very tire from last night," she responded. Cynthia noded in understanding. She knew exactly how he felt. Even if she was a weretiger and the transfomation was different from a werewoves, it still took a lot of energy out of her. "Harry you can go up stairs and wake up Ron," Tonks said as she looked at Harry. He noded and left the room as fast as he could. Tonks than turned her attention back to Cynthia. "How are you this morning?" she asked.  
  
"My body's sore from sleeping on the ground, I didn't sleep last night because I was watching over Harry and I'm at a complete loss of evergy because of the transformation, but I'm feeling well enough," She responded lazily. Both Severus and Tonks noded in response, not knowing what to say to that. Severus stared at Cynthia, compelled to look at her. Her beauty entranzed him. "What happened to Bella?" She suddenly asked. Severus raised a brow at this question.  
  
"Dumbledore has her for questionning," Tonks responded.  
  
"Why does he have Lestrange?" Severus asked.  
  
"When Cynthias vigil started, Harry went out for a walk. We both followed him. Bella tried to attack him, but Cynthia attacked her before she had the chance. Bella knocked out cold and I took her to Dumbledore while Cynthia walked Harry home," Tonks explained. Severus than turned to look at Cynthia. He was about to ask her something, but she raised her hand to stop him.  
  
"NO I didn't bite or scrath Bella, she is not infected," she said lazily. Tonks was momentarily confused, but shrugged it off. She turned to look at Severus, who was currently looking at Cynthia. A sudden question came to Tonks and she turned to look at Cynthia.  
  
"What do you think about Harry?" Tonks asked as she looked at Cynthia. Cynthia turned to look at Tonks and shrugged.  
  
"He's a nice and polite kid," she responded lazily. At this statement a sneer came over Severus' face. Tonks merely rolled her eyes when she saw the sneer on his face and she turned her attention to Cynthia. Cynthia was staring at Snape with a raised brow. She wondered why he was sneering.  
  
"He doesn't like Harry," Tonks explained. Cynthia than noded in understanding.  
  
"He's an insuferable boy and is every inch like his father," Snape spat. Cynthia merely noded. She turned to the table and walked over to it and sat down. She felt rather tired and needed to rest a little before attempting to apparate to her house. She didn't quite feel completely stable just yet.  
  
At that moment, a very grodgy looking Remus walked into the kitchen. Everyone turned to look at him except for Cynthia, whom was currently resting her head on her arms. She was very tired. However, you could hear her taking in deep breaths of air, clearly trying to get Remus' scent. "Hello Remus!" Tonks said upbeatly.  
  
"Goodmorning Tonks, Severus," he said sleepily before plopping down next to Cynthia. Severus and Tonks both than just walked over and sat across from the two lyncanthropes. "How was your night Cynthia?" he asked. Cynthia looked up at him.  
  
"I'll assure you, yours was better," she responded. "I'm going to colapse. I think that I should go," she said as she stood up.  
  
"Do you really think that you can manage to make your magic stable enough to apparate to your house?" Tonks asked as she looked at Cynthia with worry filled eyed. Cynthia surpressed a yawn and tried to respond.  
  
"No, I am not yet stable, but I'll merely take the Knight bus," she responded. Remus looked suddenly awake.  
  
"I don't think that it's such a good Idea that you go alone. Perhaps someone should go with you," he said.  
  
"I'll acompany you, I have nothing else to do at the moment," Severus said. Everyone turned to look at him, for he had not said anything for a while and on top of that he was actually offering to do someone a favor. Cynthia merely noded in response.  
  
"Well I'll see you two some other time," Cynthia said to Tonks and Remus. They both noded and soon Severus and Cynthia stepped out. They walked side by side up the stairs in silence. They walked outside and soon got on the Knight Bus. When on the bus they sat down all the way in the back. "How was your night?" Cynthia asked as they sat down across from each other. She turned to look at him at the very same time that he did.  
  
"Had to take a sleeping potion to go to sleep, but as of late that is nothing out of the norm," he responded. The bus started to go down the street very quickly.  
  
"What plagues you?" she asked looking alert and actually interested and not noticing the driving.  
  
"Nothing," he responded. At that moment there was a very sharp hair pinned turn. On the count that Cynthia wasn't holding on, she flew across and landed on Severus lap. In the process she flung her arms around his neck and held tight and his hands had automatically gone around her waist so she wouldn't fall. When the bus started to run straight again, she pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Are you all right?" he asked as he looked into her eyes. His arms where still securely around her waist as she was still sitting in his lap with her arms arund his neck.  
  
"Yes I'm fine," she responded as she looked into his black cold eyes. But at the moment they where not cold, but sparkling. They both where slowly drawing closer to each other to place a kiss on each other lips, but before their lips could make contact, someone interupted them.  
  
"Severus?" someone suddenly asked. Cynthia imediately got off his lap and sat across from him. She didn't want to look up to see whom was asking for she already knew who it was, it was Dedalus Diggle. She looked at Severus who had gone very pale, but otherwise looked like his normal arrogant self. "What are you and Cynthia doing?" he asked. At that moment the Knight Bus stopped and Cynthia stood up.  
  
"This is my stop, got to go. Thank you for accompanying me home Severus, I can make it from here. See you later Severus, Dedalus," Cynthia said hurriedly as she got off the Knight Bus. When she walked very quickly inside her house and did not look back once. As soon as she walked into her house, she ran her hands through her head. She didn't know exactly what Dedalus had seen and she was hoping that he would not coment about it to her mother. That would not do for a very pleasent conversation.  
  
She sighed and made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. She was sure that her mother would find out about it and she was sure that something would happen, but for now all she wanted to do was sleep. She would deal with everything else later, when she was well rested.  
  
**A/N:** Sorry for the short chapter. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update sooner, but I'm writting three stories at once, I have alot of homework to do, I have to raise three F's that I have and there's alot going on in my family. I'll try to update and write more. 


	12. Mother Knows Best?

**Mother Knows Best?**  
  
"Hello Tonks," Cynthia said as she walked into the kitchen of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place that evening. There was to be an Order meeting in about two hours. She had come early in the hopes of sieng Remus, but he wasn't in at the moment. So she had come to see Tonks. She was currently in the Kitchen with Ron and Harry. Mr and Mrs. Weasley would be arriving shortly. "Hello Harry," she said. She than turned to the boy who was staring at her intently.  
  
"Hello Cynthia," Tonks said. "Cynthia this here is Ron, Ron this is Cynthia. She is McGoneall's daughter." She said. The boys eyes went wide and a smile came over her face. She shook the boys hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you," she said with a smile. He merely noded, unable to respond.  
  
"Well I see that you feel better," Tonks said as she looked up at Cynthia. Cynthia smiled and sat down next to Tonks, across from Ron and Harry.  
  
"Oh yes, it's amazing what sleep can do for you," she said with a smile. She than looked at Ron. "So Ron, tell me about yourself," she said as she turned to look at him. He blushed.  
  
"Well I'm the youngest boy in my family. I have a sister and five brothers. I am the keeper for the Griffindor quidditch team and I am a Prefect. That's pretty much all there is to me," he said as he looked at her. She smiled at him warmly.  
  
"My mother has told me alot about you. She says that you are a good young man and that you don't work up to yor full potential," Cynthia said as she looked at him. He blushed to the roots of his hair. "She forgot to mention that you where bashful," she said as she looked at him. "What's you're favorite subject?" she asked as she looked at him.  
  
"I don't have one," he said. She raised an eyebrow and smiled. She found that to be so very typical. Most young boys didn't seem to really like any of their classes, although, she had met alot that actually liked Defence Against the Dark Arts. "Not even Defence Against the Darks Arts?" she asked as she looked at him.  
  
"Only if it's Professor Lupin teaching it," he responded. The color had finally left his face.  
  
"Yes, Harry told me about that," she said. All of a sudden Tonks grabbed her by the arm. "What?" she asked as she turned to see Tonks. Tonks' eyes where sparkling. She stood up and pulled Cynthia up with her.  
  
"I need to talk to you about something, unrgetnly," Tonks said as she dragged Cynthia out of the kitchen, up the stairs and down the hall. Cynthia wondered what the hell it was that Tonks had to talk to her about that she dragged her out of the kitchen like that. She dragged Cynthia down the hall and up the stairs. When they reached the first landing they walked down into an empty room. Tonks pushed Cynthia inside the room and closed the door behind them.  
  
"What?" Cynthia asked as Tonks turned around to looked at her. Tonks walked over to her and grabbed her. She pulled her by the arm towards the bed and they both sat down. She looked at her and a mischevious grin came over her face.  
  
"What's going on between you and Severus?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Cynthia asked, forgetting about the incident from earlier in the day.  
  
"What's going on between you and Severus? I heard that you where sitting in his lap and that you two where snogging in the back of the Kinght Bus," Tonks said as she looked at her. Cynthia furrowed her brows as she looked at Tonks. Where did she get that from, Cynthia wondered to herself. She had done nothing of the sort! Well not really.  
  
"Who told you that?" She asked as she looked at her.  
  
"Remus," Tonks responded.  
  
"Who told him?" she asked.  
  
"Moody," she responded.  
  
"Who told him?" she asked.  
  
"I DON"T KNOW. DID YOU?" Tonks asked as she looked at her.  
  
"NO!" she responded. "Well not really. We wheren't SNOGING. The bus had made a very sharp turn, I wasn't holding on to anything, so I fell into Severus' lap. Our faces where quite close, so I could see where Diggle would have mistaken it," she responded.  
  
"Remus told me that, he heard that Severus had his hands around your waist and that you had your arms around his neck. He told me that you guys where leaning into each other," Tonks said.  
  
"Okay we kinda where, but we didn't kiss. We pulled apart from each other as soon as we heard Diggle," she responded. Tonks than raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So there is something going on between you and Severus," Tonks said.  
  
"No, we're not together. It was a one time thing, I think," she responded as she looked at Tonks.  
  
"Do you like him?" Tonks asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk about this," she said getting up. Tonks grabbed her arm and pulled her to sit back down.  
  
"Come on, I won't tell anyone," Tonks said.  
  
"Okay, yes I do. I like him alot. There is just something about him that makes him completely attractive to me. And I love his voice!" Cynthia said. "Do you remember that night at Club Dread?" she asked as she looked at her, Tonks noded. "When I was getting my drink, he came up behind me and whispered something in my ear and the way his voice sounded made a shiver run down my spine. He did that two more times that night and it caused the same effect on me."  
  
"Well he does have a very appealing voice," Tonks commented as she thought about it. His voice was very velvety and she figured that when it sounded husky it was probably something very sexy to hear.  
  
"Well when I brought him into the guest room and when in there, he.... he... well he started to ... kiss me. I don't know if he remembers that he did that, because he was very drunk, but it felt so good. And I like him alot. Of course nothing happened that night, but I wouldn't really mind if something did," Cynthia said. Tonks noded in understanding.  
  
At that moment McGonegall opened the door and walked into the room. She looked livid. Cynthia and Tonks both stood up, both where startled. "Tonks will you please excuse us?" she asked. Tonks noded and walked out of the room. As she walked outside the door was closed behind her. Tonks stuck her ear on the door to listen to what was bieng said. "Cynthia what where you thinking? What where you doing sitting on Severus' lap? Did I not specifically tell you that I wanted you anywhere near him?" she bellowed at her.  
  
"Mother, it's okay. I wasn't doing anything-" Cynthia started before Minerva interupted her.  
  
"Cynthia do not lie to me! I know you better than that. What where you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not lying," Cynthia said loudly.  
  
"Oh you just happen to fall in his lap with your arms around him and his arms just happened to wrap around your waist," Minerva said sarcastically.  
  
"That's exactly what happened!" Cynthia exclaimed.  
  
"Do you really expect me to believe that? No matter, you are never to see him again. I do not want you to be alone with him. Do you understand?" she asked. Cynthia merely stared at her mom. She couldn't believe that she was treating her like a little girl. "Do you understand?!"  
  
"Yes mother," she snapped.  
  
"Good," Minerva said. She than twirled around and walked out of the room. She was cearly still in a rage. Once Minerva left Tonks walked into the room and looked at Cynthia.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Tonks asked. Cynthia stood there for a moment in thought. She looked past Tonks and stared at the wall. She remembered that when she was younger her mother forced her to join the Quidditch team. She had joined it and been the best player on the team, but when her mom shoved it in her face that she was right that made her begin to dislike playing the game. When her mom told her that she could not have a pet Snake, she had kept it anyway and hid it from her. When her mom told her that she could never get a tattoo, she went out and got one anyway. She had never been one to be told what to do.  
  
"I'm going to disobey her, like always. When she forbids me from doing things that usually causes me to do it more. Mother knows best? That has never been the case for me," Cynthia responded as she looked at Tonks. Tonks merely noded in response. She knew what that was like. She was the same way when she was growing up. Her mom and dad always forbade things from her and she always disobeyed them. They had to realize that they can't forbid things to them.  
  
"Well we should go down. I'm guessing that Order members are begining to arrive. I think that the meeting will be starting soon," Tonks said. She noded and together they walked out of the room and towards the door. She very much disliked the way her mother still treated her like a small fifteen year old girl. Like she didn't realize that she was no longer a girl. That she was in fact a woman.  
  
As they neared the bottom of the steps, they could see a crowd of Order members standing there. They soon walked down the hall. Tonks had hurried away from Cynthia as soon as she had spotted Remus in the crowd. Cynthia merely watched as all the Order members proceeded to the kitchen door. As soon as she got off the stairs Severus came in. The moment he walked in, his eyes fell on her. "Thank you very much for this afternoon!" he hissed lowly at her. He was about to talk away, but she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a nearby closet. It was a small closet and it was dimly lit, but she could at least speak to him in there. "What are you doing? You do realize that we are in a closet don't you?" he asked. They both seemed to notice how close they where to each other. They where merely a foot apart. She could practically feel his breath on her skin.  
  
"Yes I do realize that it is a closet. It's just that I don't want my mother to see us." She started out but he soon interupted her.  
  
"Why is that?" he asked as he looked at her.  
  
"Well apparently she had heard about the incident today in the morning and she thinks that there is something going on between us and she doesn't want me to be anywhere near you anymore," she responded.  
  
"And you're obeying her?" he asked as he looked at her. One of his eyesbrows was up.  
  
"Well if I was I wouldn't be talking to you at the moment, now would I?" she asked as she looked up at him.  
  
"Well if you weren't you wouldn't be speaking to me in a closet, now would you?" He asked as he looked down on her.  
  
"Well would you want to put up with her rage?" she asked as she looked at him. He didn't say anything in response. "Thought so. Well anyway, I'm sorry about this morning. It's just that, well it was my stop and I thought that you should just deal with that. By the way what happened?" she asked with a smile on her face. He glared down at her, which only caused her to smile more.  
  
"Well he sat down next to me and started to ask me an endless stream of embarrassing questions," he responded as he looked down at her. She could see him glaring at her and that caused her to smile even more. "It isn't funny," he stated.  
  
"Come on Severus, you have to find the humour in it," she said as she looked at him. He merely stared down at her.  
  
"I don't think that you would find humour in it if you where the one being asked the questions," he responded as he looked at her.  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you?" she asked as she looked up at him. He raised a right brow and stared down at her. His eyes soon wandered to her lips. She noted this and watched as he stared at them intently. His hand wandered to her face and he gently grabed her chin. He ran his thumb over her lower lip.  
  
"May I?" he asked as his eyes looked into hers. She stared into his eyes.  
  
"With what intentions?" she asked as she looked at him. He looked into her eyes and he could see them sparkle.  
  
"I think you know the answer well," he said as he looked into her eyes. She smiled at him as she looked into his black eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his head down. When their lips touched, they didn't move for a second. They soon began to move their lips against each others and she felt his arms wrap around her waist. They pulled apart when they could no longer breath.  
  
"We should go," she said as she looked into his eyes. Her arms where still wrapped around his neck and he still held her tight. He looked deep into her eyes. "This isn't just going to be a fling for you right?" she asked as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"I can assure you that it is much more than that," he reassured her. "We really should be heading down," he said, but neither one of them moved.  
  
"Yes we should," she said.  
  
**TBC..............  
  
A/N:** Well that's it for now. Please Review and I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. 


	13. Nurse Cynthia

**Nurse Cynthia**  
  
Cynthia walked down into the kitchen followed by a couple of other Order members, one of them was Sinistra. To her luck they had started talking and had a very interesting conversation on the way down the stairs. When she had first met Sinistra she had seemed like a somewhat confident person who was humble when it came to complements. But since she had met her, it seemed that she had changed. She became wild, like she didn't care what her actions' consequences where. She found that she liked her more this way than before. Before she had seemed plain and boring.  
  
When she walked into the room, she felt her mother eyes fall on her very quickly. She walked into the room and sat between her mother and Sinistra. Tonks and Remus where both sitting behind her. "Where have you been?" her mother asked as she looked at her. Cynthia turned to look at her mother. She truly hated the way her mother treated her like a little girl.  
  
"I was talking to Sinistra," she responded as she looked to the front. She was waiting for Severus to come in. They had agreed that he would walk in ten minutes after she would. She than turned to look at her mother. "Why do you ask?" she asked. Her mother turned to look at her and merely gave her a look before looking away. It was one of those don't-play dumb-with-me looks. She rolled her eyes and looked away from her. It was gonna be one of those weeks where her and her mother would be fighting.  
  
She than looked at her watch and found that ten minutes had passed. She wondered why he had not come down yet. He should have been here by now, she thought as she looked at her watch. She merely pushed the thought aside. She figured that he was probably called to a Death Eater meeting. She turned to look at Sinistra who was just looking at her. "Cynthia what are you doing tomorow?" she asked as she looked at her. Cynthia shrugged.  
  
"I suppose that I won't be doing much. Why do you ask?" she asked as she looked at Sinistra.  
  
"Well I was wondering if you would like to go to a concert," she responded as she looked at her. "I'm not quite sure that you would like the band, but I think that you will." she said as she looked at her. "I just don't wish to go alone and I want someone to come with me. Besides I want to have a little fun before school starts up again."  
  
"What band?" she asked as she looked at Sinistra. She didn't know if she would like to go for she listened mostly to muggle music. She didn't know why, but she payed alot of attention to the muggle Radio. She guessed it was because she didn't really wish to be associated with the wizarding worlds for a couple of years. She didn't know if she would really like the band.  
  
"It's a new band, kinda of up and rising, Screamin' Banshees and I think that you would like it. They sing about many things. I have to tickets and well I thought that you just might want to go," she said as she looked at her.  
  
"Well I have nothing else to do, so I will go with you," Cynthia said. Sinistra smiled at her warmly.  
  
"Thank you, you won't regret it. I assure you," she said as she looked at Cynthia. They soon both turned their attention to Dumbledore who was now standing in front of the room. Cynthia turned her attention to Dumbledore, but found that she was not concetranting on what he was saying. She was thinking about the invitation she had just gotten. She thought of the band name and she was almost sure that she had heard that somewhere before. Screamin' Banshees, there was something very familiar about it. As if she had been told that name before in the past. By someone that she wished to know nothing of. Someone that she could not remember.  
  
She sighed as she found that she could not remember where she had heard it before. She looked around the room and she could see many people around the room. She than thought about how long for the school term to begin. The school term would begin on the first monday of September, but the students would arrive on the day before that. That meant that the students would arrive at Hogwarts in a week. She wondered what Dumbledore was planing to do to ensure the safe arrival of the students.  
  
She turned to look at the watch on her arm. She was surprised to see that a full hour had already passed and that she had payed attention to a word of it. At that moment the door of the kitchen oppened and Severus walked into the room. His left arm was grasping his mask and his right arm was rubbing his upper left arm. There was a rip in his robes clearly caused by a dagger or something of the sort. There was a ruby red, thick liquid running down the sleeve of his shirt and there was blood on his right hand. Everyone gasped as they turned to look at him.  
  
Cynthia could see that he was clearly in pain, not only his arm but his entire body, but he was concealing his pain through a neutral mask. By the way he looked he might as well have been wearing the mahogany mask in his hand, for you could read no emotions in his face. Cynthia merely stared at him and wondered what in the world had happened to him. Why had he returned in this state. She figured that he had done something to displease the Dark Lord.  
  
"Are you all right Severus?" asked Dumbledore as he looked at him. Cynthia could see the look of concern in Dumbledores eyes. She turned her attention to Severus who was looking at Dumbledore. He still had the perfect neutral mask over his face.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine," he responded keeping his voice as velvety and controlled as ever. Dumbledore merely noded and turned to look at everyone else in the room.  
  
"Cynthia, Remus can you two come here please?" he asked as he looked at them. Cynthia felt puzzled, she had no idea why she was being called to the front of the room. She slowly stood up and with a last glance at her mother, who was glaring at Dumbledore, continued to walk to the front of the room. She found that both Severus and Remus where as confused as she was. "Will you two take Severus and bring him back in when he's a hundred percent?" he asked. Severus raised a brow at this. Cynthia could hear the sudden sharp breath that her mother took and could see that Remus was just staring at Dumbledore.  
  
"Umm, sure," Cynthia and Remus responded simultaneously. They than all walked out of the kitchen and made their way to the closest room. They made their way up the stairs and through the entrance hall and up another set of stairs. As they walked along the hall on the second floor they said nothing to each other. They than finally reached a room and they walked in. The second they walked in Cynthia walked over to Severus.  
  
"Severus move your hand," she said as she looked at him. He looked down at her and raised a brow. She looked up at him and gave him one of those looks like when your mother wanted to put rubbing alcohol on your cuts and you look at them as if their insane and they give you this look that tells you that if you don't do as you're told you'll be rubbing your toosh. He removed his hand from his arm. "Thank you," she said and she snapped her fingers. She now had a warm, wet hand towl in her hand. She cleaned his gash and looked up at him. "What happened to you?" she asked.  
  
"I was very late for the meeting and he thought of a very creative punishment," he responded. She looked at him and he could see worrie in her eyes. She turned her eyes to the gash on his arm and took out her wand. She pointed it at his arm and in a flash of light it was bandaged.  
  
"That should keep it from bleeding. When you get to Hogwarts you should take a potion to seal it up, I can't seal it without a potion," she instructed as she looked up into his eyes. "Are there any others?" she asked as she looked into his eyes. He shook his head. She merely noded and turned around. He grabbed her arm and turned her around.  
  
"What are you doing tomorow?" he asked as he looked down.  
  
"Sinistra invited me to a concert and I accepted," she responded as she looked up him. "Why do you ask?" she asked as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Just wanted to spend some time with you while I can," he responded as he looked down at her. She furrowed her brows at this.  
  
"While you can?" she asked as she looked up at him.  
  
"Well the students arive at Hogwarts in a week. I will be busy most of this week and the entire year after that. There won't be much time for us to be together," he said as he looked at her. Both of them completely had forgotten the fact that Remus was in the room. He was merely watching with interest and wondering what on earth was going on. He was wondering if perhaps they had gotten together, but that was too much for his brain to handle at the moment. _Severus Snape with someone?_ That was absolutely perpostrous, absolutely impossible. But if that wasn't the explanation, what was?  
  
"Well what do you suggest we do?" she asked as she stepped closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. As Remus watched he could feel his jaw drop to the floor. Severus shook his head as he told her that he did not know and asked her what she suggest they should do. "Well you can always come over to my house and I can properly fix that," she said as she ran her hand over his bandaged wound and rubbed it. He looked into her eyes.  
  
"That would be perfect," he said as he looked down at her. He leaned in and placed a small kiss on her lips. He pulled away as he remembered thar Remus was in the room. He really didn't care that the wolf knew that he was with Cynthia, but he did want his privacy. He looked over at the wolf. "Lupin would you mind giving us a moment?" he demanded as he looked over at him. Lupin merely noded and walked out of the room.  
  
"That wasn't very nice, was it?" she said as she looked at him.  
  
"I merely wanted some privacy. I am a very private person," he said as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Yes I can see that," she said as she looked up at him. "Severus we should really be getting back down to the meeting. We can't spend too much time up here, it would look suspicious," she said as she looked at him. He groaned and nodded. He very slowly let go of her and walked out of the room with her. Remus stood outside the room and Cynthia turned to look at him. "Remus, you didn't see anything," she said as she looked at him. His eyes turned to Severus and soon to her. He noded and together the three headed back down the stairs.  
  
**TBC....  
  
A/N:** I saw PoA and I loved it. I'm happy that I got to see my fave. HP book on the big screen. However, I wished they would have shown ALL of the Snape parts. OH and the director was MEXICAN! WOOOH! It's funny that he taught them the spanish curse words and the word "chido" (means cool in spanish).Well anyway please Review! 


	14. The PreShow Countdown

**A/N:** WOW! It's been along time since I last updated this fic. I'm sorry that it took so long on updating, but I've been very confused lately about stuff. MEN! They infuriate and confuse me to no end. They seriously don't know what they want and when they figure out what they want they won't do anything about it! Anyway here's the story. To make something clear LUPIN is NOT LUSTING for Cynthia.

**The Pre-show Countdown**

Cynthia woke up and stretched. She smiled to herself as she remembered last night. Severus was absolutely wonderful. After the Order meeting she talked to Sinistra about the concert and waited for her mother to leave. Her mother left after she thought that Severus left. When Cynthia had stepped out of Grimmauld she felt someone grab her hand and pull her into the bushes. It had been Severus and together they both Apparated to the living room of her house. Since they had nothing to do, they made themselves at home on the couch and watched a movie. She was surprised that Severus knew what a movie was. The rest of the night they spent snuggling while watching the movie. When he left he gave her a sweet kiss. He had been a complete gentleman and she was happy that she decided to go against her mother's wishes.

Cynthia rolled out bed and walked over to her mirror. "What should I wear today?" she asked her reflection. Her reflection surveyed her.

"Well what are you doing today?" asked her reflection as she looked at her. "And who was here yesterday? I heard a male voice."

"Professor Sinistra invited me to a concert and my new boyfriend was here," she responded as she looked at her reflection. Her reflection grinned at her.

"It's about time you get a new boyfriend," her reflection said to her. "Did you two-"

"Of course not. We both want a serious relationship, so we're not rushing into things," Cynthia responded as she looked at her reflection.

"Well I think that you should simply where your all black robes. You don't really need to dress up do you? I mean sometimes silver eyes, red high lights, way to sharp teeth, very sharp nails, your own appearance already makes you look Goth," Her reflections said to her as she pointed to her hair, teeth and nails. It was true. Her hair had red highlights that where slightly visible and her teeth where visibly larger and sharper than those of other people.

"Fine," Cynthia said as she turned away from her mirror and walked over to change. She quickly changed and walked over to the tarp door. She pulled it open and jumped down onto the landing. She than proceeded to walk down the stairs and make her way into the kitchen. When she was in the kitchen she heard a knock at her door and decided to walk over to the door.

When she opened the door she could see Remus standing there. "Hello Remus," she said with a smile on her face as she looked at him. He smiled back at her. "Please come in," she said as she stepped outside and he walked inside.

"Hello Cynthia," he said as he stepped inside. She closed the door after him. She always loved to have visitors in the morning. She wasn't always such a morning person, but whenever someone visited her in the morning she was happy to see people in the morning. "I came to visit you because I wanted to tell you that there is going to be an order meeting. It will take place three days before the start of term feast," he said as he looked at her. She thought about this for a moment and than looked at him. "It's to organize what's going to happen on the day the students arrive to Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore wants to ensure the safe arrival of every single student."

Cynthia nodded in understanding. "Remus have you ate breakfast yet?" she asked as she looked at him. He shook his head, "Come on than. You can come and help me make some breakfast," she said to him with a smile on her face. He nodded and than followed her into the kitchen. When they got there they made breakfast in silence and soon sat down together and ate. As they ate they talked about their plans for the day and Remus asked her about Severus and she responded.

"So your mother doesn't want you to be with him?" he asked as he looked at her. She shook her head sadly and looked down at the food. She poked her scrambled eggs and brought a piece to her mouth. "You know I don't know why that is, but I don't think that it's right. After all you are old enough to make your own decisions and besides, I think that you will do Severus good."

"Thank you Remus. I'm glad that you don't disapprove. What about you and Tonks? What's going on there?" she asked with a raised brow. He turned pink and looked down at his food. "Oh come on Remus you are a grown man. Can't you even hear her name without acting like a young schoolboy with a crush? Tell me!"

"Well me and Tonks are together and there is nothing more to say," he said as he looked up at her. Once again she merely raised a brow at this but soon turned away not saying anything.

"Well tell me one thing first. Did you keep the tongue ring because you like it or because she did?" she asked as she looked at him with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. Her turned a bright shade of red, which caused her to start laughing which caused him to flick some eggs at her. "Hey! That's not fair!" she giggled as she flicked more eggs at him. This started a great food fight and after they finished with the food fight they began to clean up the room together.

"Well Cynthia I'm afraid I should be leaving," he said when they where done cleaning the kitchen. On the count that they where doing so manually it took them about two hours to complete the task. Cynthia looked the watch on her hand and realized that it was about eleven o' clock. She sighed as she realized that she had to meet Sinistra in an hour at the Three Broomsticks. She decided that she simply would get started in heading there anyway. She walked over to her living room and picked up her cloak from the couch. She picked it up and put it on. But as she walked over to the door she got an idea.

She ran to her room, wrote a brief note and ran to the study. She lit the fire and shouted Severus Name and Hogwarts and through the note into the fire. She than apparated to Hogsmead. As she popped up in Honeydukes she looked around at the assortment of sweets that there where. It had been a very long time since she had last stopped by in there. She looked around trying to find something that she would find suitable to eat. When she found nothing that she wanted she decided that she would walk elsewhere.

She stepped out into the sun and looked up at the sky. It was a bright and sunny day. There was a very light breeze in the air that felt very pleasant on her skin. She walked down the street of the village very slowly, looking around her. She looked at the shops and pubs that where around and smiled to herself. She walked slowly and made her way in the direction of the Shrieking Shack. She arrived there and stood there waiting. Pretty soon she could see a dark figure walking in her direction. She smiled to herself as she saw him walking towards her. "You are lucky I had nothing else to do at the moment," he said as he walked over to her. She raised a brow at this statement.

"Really? I'm lucky? I think that you're lucky that I decided that I could afford to spend some time with you," she said as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace. "But you aren't about to admit to that right now are you?" she asked as she looked at him. He quirked his right brow as he stared at her and smiled. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and soon pulled away.

"Well what do you want to do until you have to meet up with Sinistra?" he asked as he pulled her closer to him.

"Well really we only have about an hour to spend with each other. Would you just like to walk around and talk?" she asked as she looked into his eyes. He looked down at her and nodded. He pulled away and he extended his arm to her. They walked with each other arm in the others and they made their way down through the village. They stopped at some window shops and looked into the store. When they stopped before Zonkos he smiled.

"So many student's buy so many things here to play pranks when they get back to Hogwarts, it's really an inconvenience to have this shop here," he said as he looked into the shops window. She leaned her head on his shoulder and rested it there.

"I would have given anything to attend Hogwarts," she said as she looked into the shop. He turned and looked down at her. He stared at her for a couple of seconds and saw that she really wanted to go to Hogwarts. He never understood why McGonegall kept her child so far away from her.

"Why did your mother never allow you come attend Hogwarts?" he asked as he looked down at her. She took her head of his shoulder and turned away from him. She started walking down the little street. He followed after and watched as she watched the ground as they walked together.

"I asked my mother when I was accepted into Hogwarts when I was eleven why she put me into Beuxbaton and she explained that my father attended Beuxbaton and she wanted me to go there. I hadn't argued with her at that point. I really didn't care at the time. When I started there I really didn't like the environment. All those French kids thought that they where so much better than me, it was really annoying," she explained. "I really wanted nothing more than to go to Hogwarts. When I was expelled from Beuxbaton my mother was bent on sending me to Durmstrang. She said that she hoped that that school would be able to keep me in line. Durmstrang is very strict school and has the reputation to be a dark school. The school was horrible. It had none of Hogwarts warmth. Even in Christmas time it looked depressing and dark. There were no decorations anywhere and it really made me homesick. Besides that Karkaroffe hated me. I always expected that he was a Death Eater."

"I myself was going to go to Durmstrang, but my mother decided that Hogwarts was the best option for me," he said as they walked together. She turned to look at him and looked at him intently. "I really didn't like my years at Hogwarts, I was counting them down until I was able to leave. I loved studying, but there were a couple of buffoons that made my life hell. Lupin being one of them."

"Yes I heard something about that. James Potter and Sirius Black tormented you in your school days," she commented as they continued walking.

"Don't forget Lupin," he said.

"I heard he never participated," she said as she looked at his with a raised brow.

"Well not, but he didn't stop his friend either," he said.

"Severus from what I know of you, you aren't exactly one to take help from anybody," she said, as she looked at him. He thought about this for a second and realized that she was right. "And I don't think that you should continued hating Sirius Black and James Potter, they are both unfortunately dead and it does you not good to hate them."

"Perhaps you're right, but let's not talk about that anymore," he said as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"All right, whatever you want," she said with a small smile. They walked in silence for a couple of minutes, a very clam and serene silence. "Severus what where you doing before I sent you the note?" she asked as they walked together. She looked up at him and he kept looking straight.

"Well I finished my work for the day early in the morning and I was just drawing," he responded.

"You draw?" she asked as she turned to look at him in surprise. He looked down at her and merely nodded. "I had no idea," she said as she stared at him in surprise.

"No one does. You're the only person that I've ever told that I draw," he said as she turned to look at her. She smiled a big smiled at him and placed a small kiss on his mouth.

"Will you ever let me see any?" she asked as she looked into his black eyes.

"Maybe when you visit me at Hogwarts this year," he said.

"That's risky Severus, you know that," she said as they walked down the street together.

"I know, but I'm sure we'll work something out."

**TBC...**


End file.
